Blood on the Moon
by NaruHina9009
Summary: A blue haired teen was on her way home from school when she gets brutally attacked, to make matters worse she gets kicked out of her home. Now on her own she has a more pressing matter.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Awakening.

In a time when vampires and werewolves roamed the earth humans were a vital source of food for both. The territories were stretched thin to a breaking point where if a human was on the border both breeds would fight to eat. This story begins in the year 200 A.D. In the village of Konoha.

On a night when the weather was nice and the sky was clear, a young teen girl with dark blue hair was walking home after a long day of classes at the ninja academy. As she passed an alley she got the feeling she was being followed and picked up her pace. Then when her follower emerged from the alley and gave chase she saw it was animal shaped and she started running. Turning a corner unbeknownst to her she stepped on the territory border and she soon was pinned to the ground. "NO! PLEASE! NO!" She screamed. "I can feel fresh blood pulsing in your veins! I want to drink it all!" Said her attacker. Soon she felt a sharp pain in the side of her neck which she screamed in pain. Now knowing she was a victim of a vampire she thought she was done for. "I saw her first!" Shouted a second voice and the vampire was ripped off of her. She saw this as an opportunity to run and she took it. Her attackers gave chase to her as she ran but they both wound up losing her fighting along the way. She had a hand on her neck where the vampire had bitten her, she was bleeding profusely so she put pressure on the wound despite the pain. 'I must get home, father might know what to do.' She thought as she made her way home.

Arriving home the young girl was greeted by a member of the household. He noticed that she was bleeding and went to find her father. She sat on the floor of the foyer catching her breath and wiping sweat from her forehead. After a minute her father ran around the corner along with the house member who had a bundle of towels and bandages. Her father Hiashi asked to see the wound and she moved her hand. Hiashi backed away in fright. "Father? What's the matter?" "You've been bitten by a vampire! You'll change in a matter of thirty minutes! You have to leave now! Get out and never come back!" Shouted Hiashi as he pushed his daughter out the door and slammed the door behind her. All she could do was cry because she had nothing now.

After twenty minutes a strong pain came from her mouth. Placing her hand in her mouth she felt that her top canine teeth had gotten sharper and had a razor sharp edge to them. Her eyes then felt sore so she slammed them shut. After the pain eased she reopened her eyes to see that even though it was night out she could see clear as day. 'Night vision?' She thought as a new pain came about. Her muscles tightened and clenched all over her body. All she could think about was how badly she wanted it to stop. After a few minutes which felt like hours, her muscles stopped hurting and she felt that she gained strength. Looking in a mirror she noticed that the lavender eyes she had since birth hasn't changed at all. She read in a book that vampires don't have changes to the eyes except their pupils turn into a slit. "Why does my throat feel so scratchy?" She asked herself aloud. 'What is this strange craving? I've never had this thirst before.' She thought while trying to identify the craving. Suddenly her sense of smell kicked in as she smelled something in the wind. 'That way!' She then ran at a speed she had never even dreamed of matching. After turning a corner she saw a middle-age man walking away from her she then bolted towards him. Making contact she pinned him to the ground, he screamed as he saw her fangs exposed. She bit down and began to drink the mans blood which to her tasted like the greatest thing in the world. After drinking every last drop she let go and sat on the ground next to the man. She then came to her senses after her vampire instinct wore off and noticed that she had just killed a man by drinking his blood. "What have I done?" She asked herself while standing up to walk away.

As she walked on she kept going over what had happened in her mind. One thing stuck on her mind is that she had nowhere to call home. She contemplated where to go. The woods? A cave? Under a bridge? None of her ideas seemed comfortable until she found a perfect solution. In front of her stood a vacant house that had two levels and was surrounded by trees. 'Perfect that's now home.' She thought. Approaching the house she examined the quality of the exterior and saw that it was built two or so years ago. She made her way into the house and looked around too see a beautiful interior with cherry blossom wall paintings. She looked for the bedroom upstairs and found that the bedroom had everything she needed to sleep comfortably. She then made sure that no sunlight would enter the house, she didn't know if the legend if vampires would burn in sunlight but she wasn't willing to take that risk. After she made sure the window was blocked she unfolded the futon and the blanket, after that she crawled into bed. "Welcome home Hinata, and welcome to your new life." She quietly sobbed to herself. With sunrise about to hit she fell asleep with the thought that maybe something better will come her way.

As the sun began to set Hinata awoke from her slumber. She was always up in the morning so this was all to new to her. 'My throat is all scratchy again. Please don't tell me I have to kill someone again.' She stood up and folded her futon and blanket. Entering the bathroom she looked in the mirror to see that she had blood on her neck and her chin. She dipped a towel in some water and wiped all the blood off her body and that's when she realized she had no clothes. The ones she was wearing had blood down the front which was really obvious since she was wearing a pink dress shirt made of silk. 'I have to find a way to get new clothes. But how?' After some thinking she came up with two options A. She could steal some clothes, or B. she could sneak into her fathers house and take all of her clothes back. "Father doesn't want me there though and I don't wanna risk harming him if I see him so I should feed before I go there."

After all the blood was washed off of her face and neck she looked outside to see that disk had just hit. Shutting the door she made her way towards town which was about a quarter of a mile from her new home. 'How do I find a food source? I'm still new to this.' She thought as she walked. The wind soon picked up and she took a whiff and there it was, her food source. She picked up speed and as she neared the village limits she saw a lone girl in her teens walking by the gate. As she saw the girl time as she felt seemed to slow down. From a distance she could hear every heartbeat from the teen which increased her appetite even more. But as she got closer she saw the girl was not alone. Behind her she saw that she was with a group of friends. This stopped Hinata in her tracks because she didn't want to draw too much attention to herself. She turned a different direction entered the village through a different gate. 'Who will I feed on? And more importantly where in the village can I do so without being seen?' She walked towards the center of the village and saw that there was a festival going on. "I can't go in there like this, plus I'd be found out in a second. There has to be a way." She looked all around and noticed that the rooftops looked promising. With one leap she landed a little clumsily on the roof. She looked around to see that the whole village was in the festival and all the side streets were empty except for one person. A blonde haired teen who wore an orange dress shirt with black pants. As she watched the teen walk away from her all she could feel was a strong urge to tackle him down and drain him of every drop of blood he had. She followed him for a bit and saw he was leaving out of the same exit she had come through. 'Perfect! Now is my chance!' She thought before jumping from the roof. Once on the ground she started to walk behind the teen but was soon grabbed by someone. Letting out a yelp of shock she saw that a teen with black hair had a hold of her wrist and he was accompanied by two others. "Lookie what we have here!" "Kiba wait your turn, Sasuke had her first." "Ok Shino I'll wait my turn." "Shino, Kiba. Shut up." Said Sasuke to his friends. "Let me go!" Shouted Hinata. "Not a chance in hell now the less you fight the easier it'll be." Said Sasuke coldly. Just as Hinata figured out what was going to happen she was just about to rip his arm off at the elbow until someone broke his grip on Hinata's arm. "What do you want?" "Leave her alone you piece of shit!" Shouted the blonde teen. "What are you gonna do about it if I don't stop?" "I'll kick your ass all the way across the village and back!" At that declaration Sasuke stared at the blonde teen and ordered Kiba and Shino to attack. The two charged at the teen and he quickly dodged the attack which caused both of Sasuke's henchmen to smack into a tree knocking both of them unconscious. The two remaining teens were Sasuke and the blonde teen. "You've got moves kid ill give you that, fine we'll let her go but if I see you again you're dead." Said Sasuke as he turned to leave. Hinata sat on the ground with tears coming from her eyes. She then felt a hand on her shoulder and she opened her eyes to see her savior. The first thing she saw was a set of ocean blue eyes that she quickly got lost in. 'Thankfully he can't see my pupils.' She thought. "Are you ok miss?" She then wrapped her arms around him seeking comfort in a hug. "My name is Hinata. And yes thanks to you I'm ok." She said with a sob. The teen then wrapped his arms around her to give her some comfort. "Would you like me to walk you home?" "Yes please."

The two teens walked down the road and for a few minutes they were silent. "Um I told you my name but what's yours?" Asked Hinata thinking it was the stupidest question of all time. "My name is Naruto. Nice to meet you Hinata!" Said Naruto. 'He's so nice to me, nobody has ever been nice to me.' She thought as she took his arm and held it as they walked. 'She's holding my arm. This is new to me.' Thought Naruto. 'Now I'm conflicted. I have to feed but I don't want to feed on him.' And just as she thought that she heard footsteps behind them and she turned to look to see one of the thugs that was harassing her earlier, Shino ran forward with a kunai in hand attempting to kill Naruto. Within the blink of an eye Hinata pushed Naruto out of the way, Shino then fell face first on the ground. 'Perfect!' Hinata then pinned Shino to the ground and bared her fangs, Shino let out a scream of terror as Hinata bit into his neck and began feeding on his blood. Naruto was starting to come to and he saw what Hinata was doing. 'She's a vampire?' Thought Naruto as he sat with a dropped jaw.

Hinata finished drinking Shino's blood and sat upright, she let out a sigh of relief to the fact that she had finally fed on someone. She looked over to see Naruto looking at her with an expression of terror/confusion. "Naruto..." Was all she could say as she hung her head. "Hinata, you're a vampire?" Asked Naruto. "Y-yes, I just turned yesterday. You probably want to leave me now, I won't blame you. Everybody wants to leave me." Hinata then felt a hand on her shoulder. "Hinata I won't leave your side. Nobody should be alone in this world, I know because I'm an orphan. So if you don't mind I'd like to stay with you that way we both won't be alone." Said Naruto with a grin. Hinata smiled at Naruto and nodded to his request.

Standing up Hinata held Naruto's arm as they walked to the house that Hinata was now living at. Upon arrival Naruto looked around and mentioned that there was nothing there. "I just found this house last night and all that's here is bedding which reminds me that means we will be sharing our sleeping place." Said Hinata with a blush. "I don't mind at all." Said Naruto with a blush. "Um Naruto just out of curiosity, how old are you?" "I'm seventeen. How about you Hinata?" "I'm the same age as you. But since I'm immortal I guess I have to keep counting." Hinata said with a chuckle. Naruto looked around the room some more with the moonlight he could see. "You don't have clothes Hinata?" Asked Naruto. "Oh I forgot I was going to go by my fathers but I got sidetracked. There's still time to go get my stuff." "I'm going with you. You could use some extra arms." Hinata agreed to have Naruto help.

Hinata and Naruto walked to Hinata's fathers house arm in arm. "Naruto I want you to know that my father kicked me out of the house so we have to sneak in." Said Hinata. "Ok sounds like fun." Said Naruto. "We also have to be careful not to cross the line into werewolf territory." "What do you mean?" Hinata then explained that certain areas of the village belong to werewolves and vampires, and that if a vampire goes into werewolf territory there's going to be a fight. "You sound like you know a lot about this being a newly changed vampire." "I did research when I was fifteen because my fathers house is just within vampire territory. So I had to be aware of any dangers that I faced." Said Hinata. They soon arrived back at the village and made their way to Hinata's former home to which they saw that the lights were on. "Hinata which room was yours?" Asked Naruto and Hinata pointed to a room on the top level to the left. Naruto then quickly climbed the wall and opened the window so Hinata could jump up. Once inside they took all of Hinata's clothes and packed them into a travel bag that she had in her closet. "Is that everything Hinata?" "That looks like it we should go." As they were getting ready to leave the bedroom door flew open to reveal Hinata's dad. "I thought I told you never to return!" Yelled Hiashi. "Father I needed my clothes. What else was I supposed to wear?" "You could've wore animal skin for all I care now! And who is this? The vampire that turned you?" "No I'm human you ass! I saved her from being attacked by a gang and from the looks of it ill have to save her from you!" Shouted Naruto as he got into a battle stance. "Bring it on boy I'll kill you before you take two steps!" Hinata then pushed her father backwards which sent him flying against the wall. "Don't touch Naruto! I'll kill you, my own father before I ever let you hurt him!" Shouted Hinata. "You'd kill your father to protect someone whose not family? Well then this means I disown you now and forever Hinata. You will obviously out live me and your sister, so get out. I don't even want to see you in my next life!" Shouted Hiashi as he left the room. "That bastard!" "Naruto please don't. He's very stubborn and set in his ways." "Ok shall we leave now Hinata? I have a few things to grab on the way back."

After leaving Hiashi's house Naruto and Hinata walked through the alleys to where Naruto kept his stuff stashed and all he had was a small bag of clothes. "That's all you have Naruto?" "Sadly yes because being an orphan in Konoha they don't really care about you so you're on your own from the time your five years old." Hinata dug into her travel bag and pulled out her money that she kept hidden away in her bag while it was in her room. "Here Naruto, take this its enough for five sets of clothes. Buy yourself something comfortable for everyday wear, I'll wait here while you shop." "Hinata thank you!" Said Naruto with a smile as he ran to a nearby clothing shop.

After fifteen minutes he reappeared with a huge bag of clothes. "Naruto was there a sale?" "Yep! They had all of their black and orange clothes eighty five percent off!" "Those must be your favorite colors I assume." Said Hinata with a giggle. Soon they were walking back to their home with Hinata holding Naruto's arm and resting her head on his shoulder. 'It feels good to be cuddled like this while walking, especially with a cute girl such as her.' 'I don't know what it is but the warmth of his body just relaxes me so much.' Once they were back at the house Naruto unfolded the futon and the blanket. Hinata was happy to have a set of sleeping clothes to wear which consisted of a t-shirt and shorts. Naruto was wearing a orange shirt and black shorts. "Um Naruto when daylight hits I don't know if the legends are true about vampires burning in sunlight so until I know for sure please be careful not to let any sunlight in this room." "Hinata I honestly sleep during the day anyways so I won't wake up until dusk." Hinata smiled that Naruto would sleep next to her the whole time. "Um Naruto can I make a request?" Naruto gave his full attention to Hinata wondering what she could be requesting. "While we sleep could you...possibly hold me?" Naruto had a blank look on his face. "I don't know what it is but your body heat makes me feel comfortable and I've never felt that way before." "Sure Hinata I'll hold you while we sleep but please don't kill me if I shift in my sleep and touch in the wrong areas." Hinata blushed at that scenario of waking up and Naruto's hand would be laying across her breasts. "I know you wouldn't do it on purpose." Naruto smiled at Hinata. They both then crawled into the futon and Naruto awkwardly placed his arm around Hinata barely touching her skin. "Something wrong Naruto?" "No it's just that I've never cuddled before." Hinata blushed and scooted closer to Naruto, repositioned his arm to where his hand would be on her shoulder and his arm would be across her body. Almost as soon as Naruto had his arm repositioned Hinata fell asleep. 'She has no heartbeat or body heat. No wonder she feels relaxed when she holds me. Or maybe it's the fact that she feels like there's someone who wants her. Then again she did save my life so I owe her that.' Without another thought Naruto fell asleep.

When the next night came, Naruto woke up on his back and Hinata was asleep with her head on his shoulder. 'She's so cute. I think I'll ask her on a date when she wakes up and gets ready.' About five minutes later Naruto felt Hinata stir in her sleep then she opened her eyes to see a pair of ocean blue eyes looking at her. "Did you sleep well Hinata?" "I did how about you Naruto?" "I slept like a rock." Hinata sat upright and stretched with a yawn, Naruto stretched still lying down. "Um Hinata I have a question, when we leave tonight for you to feed do you think we could possibly have a date?" Hinata froze at the question for a moment. "A date? I've never been on one before." "I'm surprised you haven't been on a date Hinata." Hinata looked ad Naruto with confusion. "Why do you say that Naruto?" Naruto closed his eyes and gave Hinata an explination. "Well you are the cutest girl I've ever seen, and you're very sweet and kind. Qualities like that are very rare." Opening his eyes Naruto saw that Hinata was crimson red. "Hinata? Are you ok?" 'He, he said I was the cutest!' "I'm fine Naruto it's just that, no ones ever said nice things like that to me. Also I've never been called cute before." Naruto smiled and sat up to look Hinata in the eyes at eye level. "All my life my father has just talked down to me and never really cared for me, well actually nobody ever cared for me. My sister and cousin shun me as well so I'm the outcast in the family." Naruto placed a hand on Hinata's shoulder which caused her to look at him in the eyes. "Now you have someone who cares for you. Hinata you didn't deserve to be treated that way and you won't be treated that way from here on in." Said Naruto with honesty in his voice. "Naruto..." Said Hinata sobbingly. Naruto took the sheet and dried Hinata's tears, Hinata grabbed his wrist gently. "Yes Naruto I'd love to go on a date with you." Said Hinata with a smile.

And this concludes chapter 1. And to my readers of A Lifetime of Happiness I haven't stopped writing it. I'm having a writers block as I come up with ideas for future chapters. I want to thank all of you for staying loyal. Please give me reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

(Author note) And here is chapter two. I'm sorry for the delay I'm going through a transfer in jobs at the moment also I fell behind in my class because of overworking. I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 2: First Date.

The sun began to set lower and lower as the two teens got ready for their first date. Hinata picked out a kimono from her clothes that she brought home from her father's house. The kimono was lavender with white lilies on it. Naruto had grabbed a pair of orange and black dress clothes that he got at the sale. The pants were black with orange stripes on the sides and the shirt was a orange button-up with black shoulders. Naruto walked over to Hinata and saw that she was having trouble with her sash for the kimono. "Need a hand Hinata?" "Yes please I've always been bad at tying these knots." Naruto took great care to try not to offend Hinata by having a hand graze an area that would be considered off limits. "Is that too tight Hinata?" "Um Naruto it's too loose." Naruto looked down to see Hinata's sash tied in a bow but down at her thigh level. "I'm sorry Hinata, I'm a little nervous." "What do you have to be nervous about? You're doing nothing wrong." Hinata's smile told Naruto all that he needed to do was relax. "Right, shall I try to tie your sash again?" Naruto wound up brushing Hinata on the her butt a couple times while getting the sash tied but he got it right this time. "You tied it just right Naruto it's not too tight and not too loose." There was something that changed about Hinata, and she noticed it. 'How come I've not passed out from a boy touching my body?' Even when her classmates at the academy would barley touch her she would pass out almost instantly. 'Maybe becoming a vampire has changed me for the better, now I just need to worry about not killing Naruto.'

Naruto made sure the sun was just behind the mountains so Hinata could leave the house. "Hinata it's safe to come outside." As Hinata emerged and Naruto looked at her with wide eyes, she had her hair up in a goddess style, she had put on make up to which Naruto commented to her. "Hinata your makeup is pretty but it hides your true beauty." The makeup hid Hinata's blush thankfully because she was completely red by this time. She took a handkerchief and cleaned off all the makeup which took a few minutes. Seeing Hinata after the makeup was removed he just had to say something. "Absolutely gorgeous Hinata!" "Naruto you're making me blush!" Hinata said with a cute giggle. "Hinata has no one ever told you that you're pretty?" Hinata dropped her head. "No, nobody has ever said that I'm pretty or even looked at me in that way. I've gone all seventeen years with feeling that I'm inferior. You're the first person to make me feel like I matter." Naruto placed a hand on Hinata's shoulder and said, "Hinata I intend to make you feel like you are special. By first doing this." Hinata then had a huge blush on her face as a result of Naruto's actions. Naruto kissed Hinata gently on her forehead. After he sat back to his original place he noticed Hinata's blush and all he could think was how adorable she looked. "Hinata you look so cute when your all red like that." Said Naruto.

While they walked towards town Naruto was being held by Hinata. 'His body heat is so relaxing.' "Hinata I was wondering, we never really put thought into what we will do tonight." Said Naruto. "Well the festival should still be going on, we could go there." Naruto gave some thought to that idea. "That sounds fun, there's games and dancing but I'm the only one who can eat solid food, is there a way I can help you feed?" Asked Naruto. "I've been trying not to feed on you and that alone is a challenge. And I don't want to wind up killing you because you've been a godsend to me." Naruto gave thought to a legend he heard. "I heard that if a vampire feeds and leaves enough blood in a human that the human will turn vampire is that true?" Hinata looked at Naruto wondering what sparked his curiosity. "You are correct Naruto. All we actually have to do is bite and not drink any blood and a human will turn. And from personal experience I wouldn't wish turning on anyone. It hurts like all hell like you wouldn't believe." Said Hinata. "Hinata I just wanna say that if you really need blood and its daylight I offer you my blood to let you feed on." Hinata was in shock at what Naruto said. "Why would you say that Naruto?" Naruto took a deep breath and said, "I'm an orphan and I have no friends so if you absolutely need it then I offer you my blood." Hinata slapped Naruto. "What was that for?" "Naruto you idiot! I would never do such a thing to you because you don't deserve to have your blood drank! Your blood appeals to me yes but I wouldn't wish this on anyone. And besides you do have one friend, me." Naruto reached out to Hinata and apologized.

Arriving at the festival Hinata started to smell tons of blood that appealed to her. "Naruto I may have to feed before we do anything else first." Naruto nodded in agreement to the urgency of the situation and he started scanning the surrounding area to find someone that would be out of sight of the crowd of people. As he looked around he noticed a man probably around twenty-six who started to walk down an alley. Naruto helped Hinata find her way to the alleyway, to which he stood watch at the end to make sure nobody came near the area. Hinata walked behind the man hearing every heartbeat he gave off as he walked. 'This feeling it's so strong, I gotta drink...every...last...drop.' As she placed one hand on his shoulder within one swift movement she turned him around wrapped her arms around him and sunk her fangs into his neck. The feeling of finally having blood after she had been near Naruto for over twenty-four hours, she was finally able to eat without the risk of hurting Naruto. The warmth of the blood ran down her throat gulp after gulp, she drank until there was nothing left to drink.

Once Hinata was finished feeding she rejoined Naruto at the end of the alley where he was keeping watch. "All better Hinata?" Naruto asked while walking with her. "Yes very much so. Thank you Naruto." Said Hinata as she took hold of his arm once more. Naruto overheard from people walking by that there is a fireworks show starting soon. "That sounds awesome! Shall we go watch it Hinata?" Hinata smiled and nodded to Naruto, they then heard a rather loud growl, it was Naruto's stomach. He scratched the back of his head nervously and said, "Sorry I haven't eaten yet." Hinata gave Naruto some money and they went to find a place to eat. After scanning the whole festival grounds Naruto couldn't find anything to eat that he wanted until he smelled something in the air that smelled amazing. He followed the scent to a small ramen shop called Ichiraku, a small little shop run by an older man who greeted Naruto with a smile. Naruto asked for a bowl and the old man looked at Hinata and asked her if she wanted anything, she declined with saying she already ate. After a few minutes of conversation with Hinata the owner set a big bowl of pork ramen with two huge cuts of pork in it. Naruto broke apart his chopsticks, "Itadakimasu!" He then started eating the noodles, after his first few slurps he then started to devour the bowl. After about thirty seconds he was done eating. Hinata and the shop owner looked at Naruto with amazement.

Naruto paid the bill for his dinner and left with Hinata holding his arm. "The fireworks should be starting soon shall we join the crowd?" Asked Naruto. Hinata nodded in agreement. A few minutes later they arrived at the viewing area with the rest of the village. Naruto then took his arm from Hinata and hugged her from behind. 'He's so warm.' Hinata thought to herself. She closed her eyes and rested her head back against Naruto's chest. Suddenly Naruto felt like he and Hinata were being watched. 'Who?' Naruto started to look around without alarming Hinata. His eyes darted left to right with no sight of anyone looking at them. 'Who is watching us? Where are they?' Naruto thought to himself as he scanned the area, he started watching rooftops without seeing much until the fireworks lit the sky and he saw the person watching them. He was perched on a nearby roof watching them, it was the group leader Sasuke who tried to attack Hinata the night before. He saw in Sasuke's eyes the same thing he saw in Hinata's eyes when she fed on Shino. 'He's a vampire?' Hinata could sense that Naruto was feeling scared about something. "What is it Naruto?" "Hinata look on that rooftop to the right." Hinata looked only to see a black blur, this made her uneasy and she took Naruto by the hand as she pulled him towards a village gate. When they reached the gate Hinata and Naruto started to leave until someone blocked their way.

"Well well now a vampire associating with a human. That is almost disgusting! Why haven't you killed him yet?" Asked Sasuke. "That voice... You're the one who changed me!" Said Hinata. "That was unintentional. I meant to kill you until the wolf intervened." Sasuke said with bitterness in his voice. Naruto felt a strong powerful feeling in the air that made him feel nervous. Naruto then piped up, "If you hate humans so much then why did you hang around Kiba and Shino?" Sausuke smirked at Naruto's question. "It's simple they've been my friends for years, since they were five and I was seven. When I turned seventeen I got bitten and changed into a vampire, they were the only village members that didn't look at me as a monster. And I know you killed Shino you little bitch! Now I'm gonna rip you apart limb from limb!" Sasuke then blurred out of sight then reappeared in front of Hinata striking her in the stomach. She keeled over in pain from the hit. "Hinata! Are you ok?" Naruto then got kicked hard by Sasuke in the side. Naruto was on the ground trying to recover from the hard hit when something held him down. "You seem to be attracted to this human, maybe I should kill him and let you live so you can know how I feel." As Sasuke bared his fangs he was suddenly ripped away from Naruto by something large and grey. Naruto crawled to Hinata to make sure she was ok he was then lifted off the ground by something. "Take your vampire and get outta here! Never come to this village again unless you both wanna die!" Said a gruff voice, as the moonlight came about Naruto got a view of what was holding him. It was a giant grey werewolf with bright yellow eyes. "Why are you letting us go?" Asked Naruto. The werewolf looked him in the eyes and said, "Because we saved that girl the other night and we are willing to let her go this time only. If we see you two again in Konoha you both will die. Now beat it!" The werewolf dropped Naruto on the ground and he scrambled to grab Hinata and run. As he made his way to their house Naruto heard sounds of pain which he knew came from Sasuke being torn apart by the werewolves. "Naruto? What just happened?" Asked Hinata. "We were saved by werewolves. And they are killing Sasuke as we speak." Said Naruto as he walked carrying the vampire maiden. Hinata nuzzled her head against Naruto's chest feeling comfortable.

When they arrived home Naruto set Hinata down to see if she felt better to walk. To her amazement she felt no pain whatsoever. "I'm glad you're better Hinata. He hit you so hard I was afrai.." Naruto was interrupted mid sentence by a kiss from Hinata. 'My first kiss, I hope he likes it.' Hinata thought to herself. 'This is my first kiss, and it's with such a beautiful girl!' Naruto thought excitedly. They suddenly broke from the kiss, they forgot to breathe and were gasping for air. After they caught their breath Hinata was the first to say something, "My first kiss, that was amazing." Naruto remembering that Hinata never had a date before just realized that she never kissed anyone. "It was my first kiss too. And it was awesome!" Hinata was ecstatic that Naruto enjoyed her kiss. After a few minutes they both realized how tired they were, so they both crawled into bed and cuddled up together. After about a minute they were both asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Hinata's nightmare.

Naruto and Hinata just had their first date and were now sleeping but not all was peaceful. 'Ahhhh! No stop!' He shouted as he ran. Hinata was on the hunt in pursuit of fresh blood, and she was close to getting it. The fearful young man ran as fast as he could and saw an opportunity to hide. He ducked behind a tree to catch his breath. Thinking that Hinata had lost him he let out a sigh of relief only to be met by two strong hands grabbing him by the neck from above. 'Shit she found me!' As he was drawn closer he could see her bared fangs. And within a few seconds her fangs were buried deep in his neck. The feeling of his blood going down her throat was a warm feeling that couldn't be found anywhere. Almost like a drug or a drink of alcohol his blood felt intoxicating to her. Soon his screaming faded and he went limp, Hinata removed her fangs and released her hold on him. As the moon came from behind the clouds she got a full view of her victim, his blonde spiked hair shined in the moonlight his ocean blue eyes now lifeless, and his grin was no more. Hinata now realized she had just killed Naruto. 'NO! NO! NARUTO NO!' She screamed.

Hinata awoke from her vivid nightmare with Naruto still alive and holding her, but as she awoke still in shock she shot up and ran from Naruto. Naruto was aware of Hinata's sudden awakening and he went to find her. "Hinata? What's wrong?" Asked Naruto. Hinata was trembling and crying in the bathroom, Naruto knocked before entering not knowing what to expect. "Hinata? I'm coming in." Said Naruto as he opened the door. He peeked to see if Hinata was ok only to see her with fear in her eyes, instinctively Naruto ran to Hinata and wrapped his arms around her. "Hinata tell me what happened." Naruto said calmly as he could.

Once Hinata gained her composure back she told Naruto every detail of her nightmare, with that Naruto hugged her tighter to calm her down. "I killed you in my dream Naruto. I-I killed you.." Said Hinata fearfully. Naruto lifted Hinata's chin and kissed her gently, "Hinata it was just a dream, everything is safe now, my arms are your sanctuary." Said Naruto. Hinata rested her head on Naruto's chest and tried to say thank you but her throat was really dry. Naruto checked the time and saw that it was 7:00 pm. "Hinata we have to get you out to feed." Said Naruto. "Naruto we can't the werewolves said we can't go back into Konoha." Said Hinata. Naruto thought for a second and had a brilliant idea. "There's a small village close to Konoha you can feed there." Said Naruto. "Really? How close to Konoha?" Asked Hinata. "It's about a mile from Konoha. I used to go there from time to time in search of food or work." Said Naruto.

The time was now 7:45 pm, Naruto and Hinata were now ready to walk the two miles from their house past Konoha to the nearest village so Hinata could feed. Hinata had a hold of Naruto's arm as they walked down the road. At times Hinata wondered why she always held Naruto as they walked, maybe it was his warmth that made her relax or maybe it was that she was attracted to the young blonde. Either way she was happy. As they approached a fork in the road Konoha was in plain sight. As they turned to the road that led to the next village Naruto stopped Hinata when he heard a rustle, they soon found themselves surrounded by a group of teens with yellow eyes were standing in a circle around them.

Naruto immediately did what came naturally to him which was try to protect Hinata from danger. As Naruto peered around at the surrounding group he wondered, "What do you all want?" Asked Naruto. Then one of the group members stepped forward, the way he walked and the way he looked told Naruto that he was the guy in charge. He had crimson red hair with black circles around his eyes. "We smelled a vampire, and from the smell of her I remember we ran into you last night." Said the teen. "Yeah you're right you did see us last night. And we are doing as you said we aren't going to Konoha." Said Naruto. The red headed teen stepped closer to Naruto and held out his hand, "Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Gaara. And the others here are Neji, Ten Ten, Shikamaru, and Chouji. We are Konoha's wolf clan." Said Gaara.

Naruto looked at the teens surrounding him and Hinata and he knew he'd seen them before. "What do you guys want from us now? We aren't going to Konoha so why are you stopping us?" Asked Hinata. "Well we recognized your scent from last night and we thought since we saved your life we should introduce ourselves." Said Chouji, a plump teen who they remembered being a chubby werewolf. Naruto noticed that Chouji was munching on a bag of chips, "I remember you. You're the guy whose family owns half the restaurants in Konoha, no wonder you're a fat ass." Said Naruto. At this point all of the veins in Chouji's head were popping out as he screamed, "What the fuck did you just call me?!" "Chouji calm the fuck down, geez you're such a drag." Said Shikamaru. This teen had a spiky ponytail that struck a visual for Naruto, he remembered one werewolf had a spiky tail. "Why should I calm down Shikamaru? He called me a fat ass!" Yelled Chouji. "If you lose your temper now you'll wreck everything that Gaara is working for, plus I'll punch you in the gut if you don't relax." Said Shikamaru. "You boys, just so violent. When will you learn?" Said the long haired blond girl. "I'm Ino by the way. And this is my little sister Ten Ten." As Ino introduced herself she stepped forward to shake hands with Naruto and Hinata. They wondered if it was a trap until they heard Gaara speak up, "You're not in any danger you can shake hands with her." Cautiously Naruto reached his hand out to Ino and gave a handshake. Once they realized the intentions of Ino Hinata also shook hands with her. "Geez Gaara, I can't believe you're trying to socialize with this vampire and her slave!" Said a long black haired teen. Gaara turned to him and gave him a look that seemed to tame him. "Neji I told you that I want a world with peace for all beings and if that means us making peace with one vampire then that's what I'll do." Said Gaara. Neji reluctantly nodded in agreement. "Please excuse Neji, twenty years ago a clan of vampires wiped out his whole family." Said Gaara. Naruto looked at Neji and realized something, he looked to be about fifteen. "Wait he's gotta be younger than twenty." Said Naruto. Shikamaru chuckled at Naruto's reaction. "Being a werewolf has its perks, we have the ability to live a long life but unlike vampires we are not immortal. But we age very slowly. The oldest werewolf I've met was five hundred and he died last year looking like he was fifty." Said Shikamaru. "But wait, if he died at five hundred looking fifty what happened? I'm sure he could've lived longer." Said Naruto. "He could have but he had a hereditary disease that killed him and it took about a hundred years for him to die." Said Ino.

"To answer your question, my parents and siblings were killed when I was fifteen. Soon after that is when I met Gaara and he made me what I am today. I already have my revenge on my family but I won't warm up so easily to any vampire." Said Neji with rage in his voice as he charged at Hinata but Naruto stepped in and took the hit. Neji's strength knocked Naruto about fifteen yards to where he lay motionless. "Naruto!" Shouted Hinata as she ran to him. Gaara was pissed at Neji for his action, but the look on his face was calm and collective. "Neji I swear to Kami that I'll kill you if you do that again. Naruto are you ok?" Asked Gaara. Hinata had reached Naruto and started to check him over to see if he was ok. He was laid out on the soil knocked out by the tremendous hit, Hinata gently lifted his upper body and rested him against her. "I'm sorry for Neji's reaction, he's been rather hostile since last night." Said Gaara. Hinata gently stroked Naruto's hair while he was out, just hoping that he was ok.

Once Naruto came to he woke up in Hinata's arms and his ocean blue eyes met her lavender eyes. "Am I dreaming? If so don't wake me." Said Naruto. Hinata giggled at his response and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. "Awwwww! How adorable!" Said Ten Ten. Hinata blushed at the comment. "Ten Ten please don't embarrass her, you have a bad habit of that." Said Ino. Ten Ten was obviously the youngest because she had the looks of a twelve year old. The main way that she differentiated from the rest of the pack was her height. "Naruto I hope you're not hurt too badly. I apologize for Neji's behavior and I guarantee you it won't happen again, will it Neji?" Gaara said with a firm tone of voice. Neji cringed in fear at being scolded. "I'm alright Gaara, That was just instinctive for me to take the hit. I'm just glad Hinata is ok." Said Naruto.

After Naruto regained his full consciousness, Gaara explained why he wanted to talk to the two of them. "My reason for wanting to talk to you two is this, I've lived a long life so far, I'm sixty years old and all I've seen is violence. My goal these days is to try to make peace between vampires and werewolves." After hearing that Naruto was a little shocked. "Wait did I hear you right? You want to make peace between two breeds that have been fighting for centuries?" Asked Naruto. "That is correct. I look like I'm eighteen but I'm actually sixty, all I've seen is bloodshed and I want to stop it." Said Gaara with a look of hurt on his face. Naruto couldn't help but wonder, what was Gaara like before he awakened as a werewolf, what had happened to him to make him want to awaken, and what had happened to his family. Hinata had listened to what Gaara had to say but she was quickly being consumed in a variety of thoughts like what could be going on? Is it a trap? Could they be trying to turn Naruto into a werewolf just so they can make him kill me? Then her thoughts quickly changed once she noticed Naruto's body heat, she then wrapped her arms around him and held him tight. 'So warm...' She thought as she was warmed up by Naruto, she was so lost in her thoughts that she hadn't noticed Naruto asking, "Hinata? Hinata? Are you ok?" At this Ino and Ten Ten both started giggling uncontrollably. "What's so funny you two?" Asked Neji. "Isn't it obvious?" Asked Ino. Naruto, Neji, Chouji, and Gaara all looked bewildered at this point Ten Ten chimed in, "Hinata's in love!" Naruto already knew that Hinata felt something for him but he wondered, "How did you come to that conclusion?" Ino sighed and mumbled something that sounded like 'boys' after which she explained, "Naturally animals and humans feel a desire to seek out a lifelong partner, vampires and werewolves are no different. But there are some differences between how the two breeds seek their mates. With werewolves it's scent, with vampires it's heat." Naruto tilted his head in confusion at the mention of heat, Ten Ten proceeded to chime in. "Vampires don't feel hot or cold, it's both a blessing and a curse. They don't get blazing hot in summer, and don't get really cold in winter. There are two times when a vampire is able to feel warmth, one is when they are feeding on blood, the other time is when they are close to the one they're destined to be with." "How do you know this you two?" Asked Chouji. "Our father was a vampire hunter but also he was in love with one. She treated us just like her daughters so naturally she told us stuff about vampires." Said Ino. Everybody seemed a little taken aback at this information. "We've known you for eight years and you've never thought to tell us that you know so much about vampires?" Asked Chouji. Ten Ten giggled and said, "You never asked. But the truth is we don't know everything." After a few seconds of silence, curiosity set in for a few people but Shikamaru was the first to ask. "What happened to your father?" Ino looked at him in confusion and asked, "What do you mean?" Neji chimed in and continued the question, "How did your father die? Did that vampire kill him?" Ino looked at Neji with anger in her eyes, "Our father isn't dead! And if you ever call her 'that vampire' again I'll tear you to pieces!" "Ino please calm down you know how Neji is." Said Ten Ten. Curiosity set in more so now with the others, "so if your father isn't dead and his lover is still alive, why are you two werewolves?" Asked Chouji. To this question Ten Ten answered with a scar that resembled a bite mark that wasn't human. "A werewolf bit me and before he could finish me off he was distracted by Ino as she came to my rescue. But she got bitten too and our mother fought the werewolf until she killed it." Naruto and Hinata (who now had regained herself) were both listening and Naruto couldn't help but ask a dumb question. "So werewolves are awakened by bites as well? I thought that was only vampires." Gaara turned to face Naruto and answered, "Werewolves and vampires are both awakened by bites but that's only the start. Awakening processes are painfully excruciating." Hinata cringed at the thought of what had happened three nights ago, since she was newly awakened she still felt some slight pain. "Vampires have it easier than werewolves, a vampires awakening lasts for a few days to a week, but there are rarities like Hinata where most or all will happen in a matter of minutes. Werewolves their awakenings happen over the course of one to three months. We all have killed someone within that first month because our aggression is so high that we will just kill." Said Gaara. Hinata let out a sympathetic 'awww' to show her concern.

"So what all happens in a werewolf awakening?" Asked Naruto. Everyone cringed at the question, almost like it was painful to even think about it. "If it's too much to talk about then you don't have to tell me." Said Naruto. Gaara gave an approving nod and continued, "As I said I want peace between the two species, and I want to make the first truce with you Hinata will you accept?" After he finished speaking he lifted his hand as to shake hands. Hinata looked speechless but her eyes told Gaara that she accepted the truce and shook his hand. Hinata then turned to Naruto and with a raspy voice said, "Naruto I still need to feed." Naruto slapped his forehead and mumbled 'idiot' to himself.

After apologizing to the wolf pack Naruto and Hinata made their way to the little village nearby. "Naruto are you ok with me making a truce to Gaara and them?" Asked Hinata. Naruto grinned and said, "Of course I'm ok with it, plus Gaara is an awesome guy." Hinata smiled and held onto Naruto as she walked. 'She must really love the feel of warmth I give her.' Thought Naruto. As they neared the village Hinata's senses kicked in and she tried to bolt from Naruto to a villager. "Hinata wait!" Shouted Naruto but he soon found himself pinned to the ground looking into Hinata's eyes that were filled with bloodlust Hinata was ready to feed and it looked like Naruto was on the menu. "Yes Hinata feed off of me." Said Naruto. Soon Hinata had her fangs buried into Naruto's neck.

And at long last chapter 3 is up! I want to apologize for the delay, I'm writing two fan fictions at the moment. Also I work full time at one job and work part time at the other. I want to thank you for your patience, so please review.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: An Awakening of Love.

With her fangs plunged deep into his neck he could feel every ounce being drained from his body. Every passing second felt like minutes, minutes felt like hours but he was happy. All he could think about was Hinata getting the blood that she needed so that her body wouldn't feel dry anymore. Just as he was feeling happy he passed out from the blood loss.

The warmth of blood flowing into her mouth and down her throat filled her body with warmth that she hadn't experienced from any other feeding. The blood was intoxicating beyond all reality, but she felt a strong urge to stop feeding just as the last pint of blood remained. Releasing her victim she opened her eyes and was in shock at the sight that lay before her. "No...no...NO! NARUTO!" She shouted. She then cradled the guy that she had started to fall for in her lap and began to cry. "Naruto p-please don't leave me. You're all that I have left, I l-love you." She sobbed. Soon after that, all the warmth in Naruto's body had disappeared.

'Where am I? Everything is so warm.' He thought to himself as he lay in a empty and dark plane, he saw a moon in the sky and nothing more. 'Am I dead?' He thought as he looked around. "You're not dead, which is lucky for you." Said a voice that seemed happy. Naruto sat up and looked around to see who was talking but he saw nobody. "Whose there?" Naruto called out. "I am." Said a voice from behind him. Naruto whipped around to see a tall blonde man standing behind him. "Who are you?" Asked Naruto as he scanned the man only to think he could be his, "I'm your father Naruto, I'm Minato Namikaze." Said the tall blonde man with eyes as blue as Naruto's. Naruto just stared blankly at Minato then dropped his head. "Something wrong Naruto?" Asked Minato only to be met with a tackling hug from his shorter self. "Dad where have you been all these years?" Asked Naruto. Minato asked Naruto to sit down so he could explain what happened. "The night that you were born, your mother and I were traveling but we had to return to Konoha where we were natives. We got called back to help deal with some diplomatic issues only to have to stop outside the gate where your mom started to go into labor. Almost as soon as it started you were born." Soon the plane that they were in showed Naruto with his parents as a newborn. "That's my mom?" Asked Naruto as he looked at the red haired maiden in the vision. "No I'm your mom." Said a sweet sounding voice from behind him, Naruto turned to see his mother standing behind him with a grin on her face. Naruto moved without much effort to hug his mother. "My boy you've grown so tall, just like your father." Naruto broke the hug and looked into the faces of his parents. "Where are your manners? You haven't introduced yourself." Said Minato motioning at Naruto's mother. "My name is Kushina Uzumaki." Said Kushina with a giggle. After seventeen years Naruto was finally going to learn what happened to his parents, all that he could think of was why did they leave him as a baby ad that he just wanted to... And just then Naruto punched his dad.

"Why could you two just leave me? I was just a baby!" Naruto shouted. "Damn Naruto you pack quite the punch. The truth is we were killed five minutes after you were born by a vampire." Said Minato. Naruto widened his eyes in shock. "Yes it's true Naruto, I bled a lot when you were born. So the vampire found me and your father and drank us dry." Said Kushina. "Then how did I survive? Surely he would've came after me for desert." Said Naruto. "I'm the reason why." Said a gruff voice behind Minato and Kushina. He was an old man who looked to be sixty years of age. "My name is Sarutobi, I was the village leader at that time, and also I'm a werewolf. We are the ones who have had the most luck killing vampires." Said Sarutobi. "So that's how I became an orphan, all my life I was angry at you two for leaving me but now I see that I have no need to be mad anymore." Said Naruto. "Naruto we've always been with you, and we are very proud of you. Like how you stood up for the young lady that you're traveling with." Said Kushina. Naruto wondered, "How do you know about Hinata?" Minato smiled and said, "We see everything you see, we hear everything you hear." Naruto felt a little awkward at finding that out. "We also know she's a vampire and that she just drank your blood." Said Kushina. Naruto's eyes widened when he remembered why he was in this plane. "So you said I'm not dead, does that mean.." Asked Naruto. "Yes you will awaken as a vampire." Said Sarutobi.

Naruto was speechless at this information but his mind was racing with thoughts. "Do you love me any less for who I am to become?" Asked Naruto. At that question Kushina punched Naruto in the head. "What the hell do you mean?! You're our son we will always love you no matter what!" Shouted Kushina. Minato managed to calm her down in a matter of seconds. "She's right Naruto, no matter what you become we will always love you." Naruto felt relieved at the reassurance from his parents, though Sarutobi was relatively silent he had a slight smile on his face. 'He said that he's a werewolf and that their breed has the most experience with vampires, I wonder.' Naruto thought before speaking, "Sarutobi, you said your breed has the most expertise on killing vampires, so can you tell me which legends are true or myth?" Sarutobi chuckled at the question. "Young man all legends or myths came from somewhere. So there are some that are true and some that are myth, like sunlight. Vampires can go out in sunlight but most choose not to. As a vampire your skin is pretty pale, but you won't burn to a crisp as legends say. Water is another, vampires aren't weakened by water. I have no idea where that myth came from. Solid foods, vampires can eat solid foods but their taste buds can only taste meat and some vegetables like carrots and potatoes, you can get nutrients from the meat but just one steak won't give you the proper amount of nutrients that human blood will offer you. Also the last one is vampires can reproduce. They just have a slightly longer carry term than humans do, humans are nine months, vampires are twelve months." Naruto was amazed at the information about vampires that he never knew. "Naruto our time is growing short, don't worry this isn't goodbye you'll see us from time to time like you are now." Said Minato as he and Kushina opened their arms and wrapped Naruto in a hug. Naruto tried to savor every second that he could before hearing the last thing his mother said, "By the way just a fair warning, this'll hurt like hell."

Naruto's eyes snapped open to see Hinata crying over his body, he then felt a pain stronger than anything he's ever experienced shoot through his body. He let out a cry in pain that could only be classified as a scream of bloody murder. Hinata was shocked that Naruto was alive and she was pushed aside as Naruto sat up and keeled forward as he screamed in pain. "Naruto! You're alive!" Said Hinata but her fears were becoming reality, the pain that she felt during awakening were pains that she wouldn't even wish upon her father (well, maybe her father). She saw that Naruto's skin had lost it's light tanish color it had only to change to a wight color. Naruto sat up and screamed in pain, Hinata saw what he was screaming for. His fangs were coming in. Soon afterwards he slammed his eyes shut. 'I guess right now all I can do is just watch.' Hinata thought as she watched in horror as Naruto experienced what she had felt three nights ago. To Hinata just watching Naruto go through his awakening felt like hours, but she had to remember that she was a rare case where her awakening happened rather quickly so Naruto's could take a little longer. After five minutes Naruto opened his still ocean blue eyes that had slits for pupils now, he saw everything in the night clear as day from his newly gained night vision. Just when he thought things were over all his muscles clenched tightly. The pain surged through Naruto faster than he could even think 'ouch'. This made Hinata cry because she felt so useless at this point. The pain for Naruto lasted ten minutes but when he came to the first thing that he saw was a crying Hinata, he placed his hand on her shoulder which made he look up to see a smiling Naruto. "You know, you're prettier when you smile." Said Naruto with a scratchy voice. Hinata smiled at the fact that he wasn't mad at her, Naruto closed the distance between them to which Hinata prepared for a kiss only to be met by his tongue licking the excess blood off of her chin. "Naruto you have to feed, there is one girl who is away from her group over there." Hinata pointed out to Naruto, at which he looked and let his new instincts take over and bolted at the teen girl. Tackling her to the ground he sank his fangs into her before she could scream for help. The blood fell down Naruto's throat and gave him instant relief from the dryness. After he consumed the last drop he released his bite and stood up, looking back at Hinata he gave her a grin. The two of them proceeded to walk home and Naruto explained all but one of the things that he learned to Hinata, he thought he should keep the one about having children to himself until he knew that Hinata was ready to be told that info. "So we can go out in the daytime?" Asked Hinata with a little bit of pep in her tone. "Yep, we just have very fair skin so we are lighter than humans." Naruto explained. As Hinata held Naruto's arm as she always did for that feeling of warmth Naruto felt warmth as well just by having Hinata close to him.

Arriving home to their little house they both decided that they should clean up due to blood on their chins and clothes. So they decided to have a bath but at the same time Naruto didn't want things to be awkward in that moment. 'Aha! I'll just wash my face to get the blood off, that way Hinata can have her bath without me there to make it awkward.' Naruto thought but things wouldn't workout that way, at that moment Hinata came in the bathroom with a robe on. "Naruto what are you doing?" She asked. Naruto explained his idea only to be reassured by Hinata, "You can join me for a bath, you're so gentlemanly that I don't have to feel shy." Hinata then dropped her robe and at the same time Naruto's jaw dropped. Hinata blushed at Naruto's reaction to seeing her body, but she welcomed the stare because no boy has ever looked at her like that before.

After their bath Naruto and Hinata changed into their night clothes and cuddled in the futon. "Naruto I'm sorry for turning you, I just couldn't fight instinct." Hinata said with a small sniffle. "Hinata you did nothing wrong, I actually wanted you to turn me so I can stay with you forever." Said Naruto with a smile. Hinata smiled in relief and leaned towards Naruto to kiss him, this time around the kiss they shared felt even more intoxicating than before. The feel of Naruto's lips on hers felt like pure bliss, her body surged with warmth from head to toe and soon she broke away from the kiss only to rest her head on Naruto's chest. Once in a comfortable position they both closed their eyes and drifted off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: New Blood.

A/N: At long last the chapter is done and up! Now guys I'm extremely sorry for the delay. I had a big writers block on this one. Now I'm not making any promises on getting the chapters up weekly because with my busy schedule I'll be lucky to even get a chapter done every two weeks or a month. Now with that said I understand that I had a problem with paragraphing in my previous chapters, please keep this in mind, English wasn't my best topic in school. I excelled in foreign languages. Now the issue is solved fr you guys, nothing will be jumbled anymore.

Now enough of my talking! Please enjoy and review!

In his slumber he could see that he can dream just like he could before, only it was different. Every dream was about the young vampress next to him. Now he had a dream of her where they had a different house that was bigger and what surprised him was that they always had one more child in every dream. The amount of kids stopped at ten but Naruto didn't believe it possible.

Since Naruto became a vampire he had to fight many urges to drain an entire village of its blood. Hinata had better restraint than he did mostly because Hinata was a different story all together.

It has been two months since Naruto awakened into his new life and despite the bloodlust he loved being a vampire. All that he really wanted was to be with Hinata forever and now he can. The two spent their time over the two months enjoying themselves in the sunlight at the nearby lake, when they first went Hinata was shy because she didn't own a swimsuit so she just wore a shirt and a pair of panties. The looks she kept receiving from Naruto out of the corner of his eyes told her that he liked it. For the first few days it took the two vampires time to adjust to the brightness due to their heightened vision.

As Naruto lay asleep Hinata left the house to get whatever she could find for Naruto to eat or drink when he wakes up. Naruto wanted to avoid just attacking humans so that they could avoid any unnecessary attention, so he just stuck with eating solid foods mostly very rare meat.

"What should I bring him? Blood or meat?" Hinata asked herself as she walked into the woods.

Naruto continued to dream of his future with Hinata. But with every dream he had it always ended with him and Hinata alone on top their house. He always wondered where their children went, maybe they moved out or maybe they didn't have any. Either way the dreams always made him smile in his sleep.

A little while later Hinata retuned with a fresh tiger carcass for Naruto. Being a vampire has its perks. Along the way while dragging the tiger Hinata could smell something, it was a familiar scent to her. One that she last remembered back at…home. Looking over her shoulder she was hoping to see who she thought it was. "Hanabi?"

"Yep it's me." Said the sweet voice of her younger sister. Hinata dropped the tiger and faced Hanabi. She looked happy as hell to see her, which was unexpected to Hinata. Hanabi was Hinata's fourteen year old sister, the only one who really cared about her in the family. Hinata couldn't help but wrap her in a hug, but unlike Naruto she had to be careful because she could easily break her.

"What brings you here?" Asked Hinata.

"Father told me you ran off with some boy, I wanted to know if it was true." She said. At this point Hinata wondered if she knew that Hinata was a vampire.

"Well it's kinda true, I was actually kicked out by father." She said with a little sadness but also some anger. Hanabi was appalled at the fact that she was kicked out.

"Why would father do such a thing?" Asked Hanabi.

"You mean he hasn't told you? I'm a vampire now." Said Hinata, telling her that information wasn't easy to tell. Now Hinata was worried that her little sister would despise her, she waited for the terrified look and then the name calling. But it was quite the contrary.

"Really? You're a vampire?" Her tone was more surprised than anything. Hinata nodded her head giving the answer. The reaction she got from Hanabi was surprisingly different than what she thought. Hanabi wrapped Hinata in a tight hug reassuring her that to her she was still family.

"Hanabi! Get away from her!" Shouted a voice that they both recognized. Hinata and Hanabi both looked in the direction of the voice only to see their father. Anger was in his eyes at the sight of his only still human daughter hugging a vampire. Even though the said vampire was his oldest daughter.

"No father! She's still my sister!" Shouted Hanabi. Hiashi now furious stormed toward them. Hinata stood in between them only to be smacked by her father.

"Big mistake!" Shouted a voice behind Hiashi. He turned to see Naruto standing behind him with his fist an inch from his face. Before he could react he took the punch and flew back a few yards.

"You stupid little fuck!" Said Hiashi as he stood up rubbing his face. "How can you still defend a vampire while you're still human?!"

"I'm not human anymore!" Said Naruto as he lifted his head revealing to Hiashi his blue slitted eyes. "And trust me my bloodlust is twice as strong as hers!" He said with rage in his voice.

Hanabi was now hugging her sister while thoughts rapidly raced through her mind. Hinata had her eyes locked on Naruto as he stood in front of her father. The tension between the human and vampire was so strong you couldn't tell what was going to happen next.

"You struck me you freak of nature! I'll make sure that the villagers hunt you down!" He stated as he ran. Naruto looked to Hinata for approval and she gave him a nod. Naruto then ran after Hiashi.

"Sis what's he gonna do to father?" Asked Hanabi.

"He could do one of two things. He could drink all of his blood, or just drink a little and let him turn into a vampire."

Hanabi didn't look the least bit worried about what could happen because her father was an asshole.

Hiashi was running straight for the village with Naruto quickly closing the gap. His heart was beating incredibly fast, it was beating so rapidly that everything was moving in slow motion. But to Naruto it was perfect speed.

With one swift movement he tackled Hiashi to the ground and dug his fangs deep in his neck. Slowly his life force drained and he was feeling remorseful about how he treated his daughters. But it was too late now, Naruto drank the last pint and drug Hiashi into the woods far from the path that the humans wouldn't find him.

Hinata and Hanabi now wait back at the house for Naruto to return. They were anxious to find out what happened to their father. Hinata hoped that whatever happened wouldn't effect Hanabi. They both hated their dad for his mistreatment of them.

Suddenly the door opened revealing Naruto with blood on his face. Immediately the two sisters knew what had happened. Hanabi shed a small tear for him. "Now who will take care of me?" She asked.

Hinata and Naruto both looked at each other and nodded. "You can stay with us if you want." Said Hinata. Hanabi looked at both of them and they each have an approving nod.

"Won't it be hard for a human to live with vampires?" She asked innocently.

"Just for a little bit, but we both are learning control over our bloodlust." Said Naruto. Hinata smiled at her sister and hugged her.

Later that night Hinata cooked up the tiger that she hunted earlier in the day. Hanabi was sitting with Naruto at the table getting all the info on vampires. When Hinata put the cooked tiger on the table they heard a knock on the door. They weren't expecting company, "who is it?" Called Naruto.

"It's Gaara, may I come in?"

While Hinata served dinner to their new guest he began to explain the reason behind his visit. "I came across a body in the woods this afternoon. Friend of yours?"

"He was our father." Said Hinata holding Hanabi close.

"Deepest apologies, but why was he drained of blood?"

Naruto looked down and said, "he was a cruel man, also he threatened to expose who we are to the village."

"Well then it was a good reason to do what you did. Just remember that Neji still is very much angry about out agreement, he barely likes that you two are allowed back in the village. Please try not to kill anymore humans near the village." Said Gaara.

Hanabi looked at the two of them having the conversation and she wondered, "is he a vampire too?" She asked Hinata.

Gaara chuckled at the question. "He's a werewolf Hanabi." Said Naruto, instantly Hanabi looked scared.

Gaara reached out a hand to show Hanabi that he meant no harm and wanted to shake her hand. Hanabi cautiously shook hands with Gaara and smiled afterwards.

"Do you guys plan to change her?" Asked Gaara, they could see that he was serious.

"In all honestly I'd rather not ask that of my sister, it's a painful experience.." Hinata said before she was cut off.

"Sis change me! You're the only family I have left." Cried Hanabi.

Naruto looked shocked that Hanabi wanted to change, being a vampire has its perks but the awakening period and the bloodlust is torturous at the beginning.

"Is that really your wish Hanabi?" Asked Hinata. Hanabi nodded her head. "Then I will." Said Hinata.

Hanabi smiled and moved her hair away from her neck, with that Hinata plunged her fangs in her sisters neck. She let out a small whimper of pain then when Hinata removed her fangs Hanabi placed a hand on the bite mark. "When will it..." She began to ask but her question was soon answered in the form of a muscle convulsion.

All the muscles in her body tensed and she collapsed on the floor. Naruto hugged Hinata and shielded her from seeing the event unfolding in front of them. "Gaara, could you please go hunt a live animal? She will need the fresh blood and meat." Said Naruto as calm as he could be. Gaara nodded and left the house.

Seconds turned to minutes as they watched Hinata's poor little sister turn on the floor. Gaara had returned with a live Asian bear, he was in wolf form while he had the bear in his grasp. "I thought she might need a good amount on a first awakening." He said.

Soon it was forty five minutes after she was bitten that she was able to finally open her eyes, even though there was a fire in the fireplace it still was bright for her. Now she clamped a hand over her mouth as her fangs started to grow. Naruto and Hinata remembered that aside from their bones reforming themselves and the muscles tensing the fangs were the second worst part. I mean who enjoys having new teeth grow in anyways?

Naruto had changed, but he hadn't witnessed it before. He can only imagine what Hinata thought when he changed, but now he can't imagine how she's feeling with her only relative going through the change.

Soon Hanabi's pained sounds were silent, she looked over to Hinata and walked toward her. Hinata had a hand placed on her shoulder and she looked behind her. Hanabi was now standing with a smile on her face. She like Hinata had the same color eyes so you couldn't tell that they were slit. She tried to speak but like Naruto her throat was dry.

"Hanabi you need to feed, Gaara has a bear outside waiting for you." Said Hinata, Hanabi was now looking out the door. Without a second glance she pinned the bear down and sank her fangs in its neck. Naruto and Hinata now stand in the doorway. When Hanabi was finished drinking Naruto skinned and cut the meat off the bear.

"Sis I feel incredible!" Said Hanabi. Hinata giggled at her. They began to explain that she needs to learn control of her bloodlust and especially when around humans. Hanabi understood the reasoning behind it. And she already knows that she can be in sunlight due to seeing Naruto and Hinata in the daylight.

"Just remember that it'll take some time to adjust to bright light, it took us a few days to fully get used to it." Said Naruto. Hanabi's lavender eyes scanned the room in the dark corners seeing everything. Unlike the others she wasn't as mature just yet so they hoped that she would be better with it shortly.

"I must be going now, I hope you have everything under control here." Said Gaara. As he left, they saw that the night had just started.

"Hanabi, shall we go back to the old house and get your belongings?" Asked Hinata.

"I have a better idea." Said Naruto gaining the attention of both sisters. "Why don't we just move into your house in the village? I mean since we are welcome in the village again it makes sense."

The sisters both pondered the idea until Hinata spoke up, "Naruto, in all honesty we didn't have a good childhood there so…"

"We want to stay here." Said Hanabi finishing her sisters sentence.

"Plus we've already started a life here, I mean if we need to we can find a larger home but for now I'm happy here." Said Hinata, Naruto could easily sense the happiness in her voice.

With seeing that his girl was happy he didn't push the idea any further, but he did think that it would be smart for them to go get the rest of the household items and the rest of their stuff.

After leaving the house and arriving at the childhood home of the Hyūga sisters, they proceeded to pack everything. Including the whole family fortune. Since Hinata and Naruto already had a bed to sleep in they left her fathers there and took his silk bedsheets. Considering that silk is expensive as shit.

Now since the two girls were nobility, they had some very expensive clothing in the closet. While gathering supplies Hinata spotted something in her fathers closet. It was the robes that he wore when he married her mother.

She had seen the painting of their wedding many times and she noticed that Naruto was about the same size as her father. Without anyone seeing she put the robes in a sack that she was using.

After everything was packed they took the extremely heavy sacks and some large items and left the house. Along the way Hinata had to keep Hanabi and Naruto in check because of their bloodlust. But they made it back to their little home outside the village.

Once Hanabi was set up in a separate room Hinata helped her unpack. "Hanabi…" she whispered, Hanabi then moved closer to hear what she had to say. "I snatched these from father's closet." She said showing the robes in the sack.

"Sis, what are those for?"

Hinata blushed and said, "ever since day two that I awakened as a vampire Naruto has been there for me, and now that he's immortal like me I want him at my side forever. I've been falling in love with him over the last two months, and it feels like I'm flying."

Hanabi decided to be a little shithead and give a childish 'ooohhh!'

"Shut up! But my point is that I wanna marry Naruto when the time is right." While they continued the conversation they hadn't noticed that Naruto was just within earshot and heard everything. It put a smile on his face.

Later they all had decided to turn in, Hanabi had her room all set up, just needed a little redecorating in the morning. Hinata cuddled in with Naruto and fell right to sleep after he gave her a good night kiss. In his head he was thinking, 'someone actually wants to marry me? That's awesome! Now I just have to keep it secret from her that I know.' With that final thought he passed out into his dreamland of his wife Hinata and their ten kids.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Evil Hunting Innocence.

In the woods outside Konoha, six werewolves were standing in a clearing waiting. The moonlight was shining on them showing them in their transformed selves. One werewolf in particular was getting very antsy. "For fuck sake Gaara! Why do we have to meet them?!"

"Because I said so Neji, do you really want to test me?" Said a red furred werewolf. The young grey werewolf backed down in fear, but it didn't mean that he wasn't all for the meeting.

One lazy werewolf with a spiky tail, chimed his opinion in, "look Neji, I know this meeting is a drag, but whatever Gaara wants to do we have to abide by his rules."

A dark brown werewolf who sighed in boredom spoke next, "why did it have to be on the night of a full moon though? This is the fun night."

A blonde furred wolf gave her little sister a smack, "don't complain Tenten, the meeting won't last long."

"I hope not, I'm starving!" Said the chunky werewolf know as Chouji.

On the other side of the clearing, three silhouettes were seen coming through the trees. When they entered the moonlight they were fully visible as the trio the werewolves were waiting for.

Naruto and Hinata were walking together holding hands, their pale skin reflecting the moonlight off them. Hanabi was walking behind them and started to jump extremely high to catch bats flying above them. Just because she was fourteen didn't mean that she couldn't have fun. When they reached the halfway point Naruto called to Gaara, "shall we come to you or stay here?"

"You may come to us Naruto." Said Gaara with his usual calm tone. When Gaara said that Neji tensed up, he managed to get in a combat stance and charge in instinct.

"Neji no!" Shouted Ino. Within seconds Neji was within striking distance of the trio. All Naruto did was counter his aggressors attack and get out of the way. Neji was pissed that he missed but he noticed that Hanabi wasn't paying attention to him. He saw this as an opportunity and charged at her. Now at this moment the rest of the pack were charging in to stop him but they weren't going to make it.

Hanabi turned around when she smelled something strange. She saw Neji barreling toward her and did the only thing she could think of, which was panic. The pack had lost hope in catching Neji because he got a good head start but luckily there were two others that could stop him.

Naruto swooped in out of nowhere and got Neji by the neck, meanwhile Hinata came in and got him by the torso. In unison they pinned him to the ground. He struggled against being held down, even when Gaara came over to him. Naruto verbalized a threat towards Neji, but shockingly enough the only one who could calm him down was Hanabi.

Hanabi moved closer to Neji, he told her that he'd tear her apart if she came closer. But she moved closer and proceeded to scratch behind his ears. The moment she began scratching his ears he became calm, his temper vanished and his muscles relaxed. He had became as tamed as your average dog. Hinata and Naruto realized that they could let Neji go and got off him.

Neji just lied on the ground for a little while even after Hanabi stopped scratching. Soon Neji received a strong punch on the head from Tenten. Now the age gap between Ino and Tenten was three years, Ino was eighteen, and Tenten was fifteen. "Tenten, what the hell was that for?"

"You traitor! We've been together for a year and now you're choosing someone else as your mate?!" Tenten screamed in her rage. Ino and Tenten were sisters, Ino is the oldest at the age of eighteen and Tenten is fifteen. Neji desperately tried to explain that it wasn't like that.

"You have it all wrong miss, I was trying to calm him down and it worked." Said Hanabi. She was the only one who could convince Tenten. Neji still cowered from Tenten and he had good reason, she may have been short and looked really young but she had a bit of a temper.

Gaara gave a loud growl at Neji, which made him cower even more. "You stupid little shit! Don't you ever listen to orders?!"

"Gaara, let's try to be calm here. Remember the last time you lost your temper you gave Chouji that scar on his face." Said Ino.

Hinata at this moment went up to Neji and forced open his jaw, she grabbed his tongue and said, "go after my little sister again and I'll rip your tongue out and shove it up your ass! Got me?!" This made Naruto cringe because he's never seen Hinata mad, normally she's very quiet but I guess her only relative being in danger put her over the edge. Neji proceeded to shake his head to show his understanding.

Once everything was settled they began the meeting. It was to discuss removing territory lines in Konoha. "The boundaries will be taken down as long as no villager has been harmed. Also Naruto since your eyes are more obvious than theirs are, you'll have to come in the village after dark. I know it's harsh but it's to reduce the risk of being caught."

A few days later Naruto was enjoying a swim while the weather still allowed it, it was mid fall and there was a festival coming up shortly that they all wanted to attend. Hinata and Hanabi were still sleeping and the sun was just coming over the horizon, Naruto enjoyed a cold swim in the morning it helped him get the day started. While swimming in the cold water he smelled something different that made him curious, but he brushed it off and got ready to hunt for breakfast for the three of them.

Hinata and Hanabi were just waking up when Naruto came in the front yard holding two deer. The deer were still alive and held by the antlers, "come eat girls!" He called which they got up to do so. Hanabi took one deer while Naruto and Hinata shared the other, while it was satisfying they still were hungry so Hinata cooked the deer along with some of the bear that they had left.

They heard a knock at the door, it was Neji and he looked pissed. "What are you doing here Neji?"

"Do you wanna explain to me why there is a dead human in the woods nearby?!"

Naruto was confused because he didn't even know about that. "Neji seriously, I don't know about a human being dead in the woods, I haven't fed off a human since I turned, Hanabi hasn't had human blood, and Hinata hasn't had human blood since she drank mine. We've been feeding off of animals the last few months."

Just as Neji was about to strike him, he was stopped by Tenten. "Neji!" Just that little scold made Neji quiver in fear. "I told you not to go near them because they didn't do it! I didn't smell them anywhere near the body so I know they didn't do it!"

Naruto tried not to laugh as best he could but a few snickers came up. Neji tried to growl but got smacked by Tenten. Hinata invited them in for breakfast and served them plates of bear and venison. There was just a little blood left in the meat which was how they liked it, but Neji didn't want to eat the food.

"Neji-san you should eat before I scratch behind your ears!" Hanabi teased which Naruto and Tenten started to roll with laughter. Neji couldn't help but blush and started to eat the food.

"Tenten please explain about this body you found." Said Hinata. Naruto and Hanabi were curious so they both looked in unison at Tenten.

"We found him just as sunrise came and he had fang marks on his neck." She said.

Naruto thought about what she had just said and added in, "that's about the time I was taking a swim, I smelled something in the air that seemed odd."

"Well it's not something that we've smelled before so I bet we need to be really cautious for our sakes and the villagers, also I've got a bad feeling about something. I don't know what it is but its strong." Said Tenten.

Two days later the festival was starting at sunset. The trio of vampires walked to the village all excited about how many games they were going to try. Naruto was hungry so he wanted to stop and get some food, they had to also keep a close eye on Hanabi due to the fact that she hasn't been around humans since before she turned.

The village came into sight and the smell of fresh blood was in the air and if Naruto and Hinata hadn't been aware of this they would've lost Hanabi because she bolted. They caught her just in time before she got too far away. Hinata came prepared with a vial of deer blood. Naruto forced her jaw open while Hinata poured the blood in her mouth.

The results happened immediately which was what they wanted. They waited for her primal mode to go away before they continued towards the village. While in the village they went around to the different booths and played the games that you'd usually expect to find, the one Naruto had trouble with was the one where you had to catch the fish with the little paper net.

A few hours later they joined the village in a dance for the festival. Hanabi kept stealing Naruto from Hinata which caused a partner battle between the two. It took a few minutes to calm them down but Naruto managed to do so. Then he smelled something.

He pulled the two sisters away from the crowd and they hopped on a roof. "What is it Naruto?" Asked Hinata.

"That smell, it was what I smelled this morning."

"What could it be?" Asked Hanabi, soon her question was answered.

"It's trouble." Said Hinata as she peered toward another rooftop to see a black smokey shadow with glowing red eyes. He was looking down at the size of the crowd obviously thinking something sinister. Soon he turned his attention to the young trio and gave a evil grin that sent up their spines.

Naruto couldn't help but feel that he's met this figure before, it's almost as if he kinda knew him. The smokey figure out of nowhere just vanished, which startled the hell out of Naruto because he's focused now on protecting his new family.

"What's the matter boy?" Said a deep dark voice. "Too scared about what may happen to your precious girlfriend?" The voice was coming from directly behind them but they were all frozen in fear. Soon a set of hands grabbed Naruto and Hinata and threw them backwards off the roof into the alley. Hanabi was now being held by the neck by the smokey figure.

"Who are you?! What do you want from us?!" Naruto shouted.

The figure let out a maniacal laugh and said, "you honestly don't remember last month? You sucked me dry boy!"

Naruto's eyes widened the same time Hinata's did, they knew who it was. And with one swipe of his hand over his face, the smoke cleared to reveal Hiashi Hyūga as a vampire.

A/N: weren't expecting that were you?! This adds a nice twist to things!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Demonic Danger

Naruto and Hinata stood staring at what they thought was an illusion but it was very real. Hinata's father was alive, or so they thought. The glowing red eyes meant something different.

"How are you still alive?!" Shouted Hinata. Naruto was wondering the same thing.

Hiashi let out a laugh and said, "the day that you drank my blood was the day of my death, but just as you were taking the last few gulps a voice came in my head asking me if I wanted revenge. I said yes! That night I was risen from the dead by a demonic force that offered me a chance to get my revenge!"

Just then a shiver went up Naruto's spine that made him freak out. Hiashi was a demonic vampire and he was out for revenge. "How can we stop him Hinata? I don't think that we're strong enough."

"Sis! Help me!" Shouted Hanabi. Hinata stood frozen in place from fear. The one man that she despised is back from the dead to kill them and she isn't strong enough to fight him.

Hiashi picked up Hanabi and held her like he was going to rip her in half until a grey blur tackled Hiashi and took Hanabi from him. It was Neji in his wolf form. "Neji-san!" Said Hanabi thankful to be free of her undead fathers grip. Neji was snarling at Hiashi and pretty soon he was surrounded by the rest of the wolf pack along with Naruto, Hinata and Hanabi.

"Looks like he was the one who fed off the human in the woods!" Said Tenten.

"How'd you guys know we were in trouble?" Asked Naruto.

"Neji felt that something was wrong and told us that we gotta move. I didn't expect it was you guys that would be in trouble." Said Gaara.

Hinata moved over to where Hanabi was and hugged her. "You guys meet our father."

"I thought Naruto killed him!" Said Gaara.

"I'll explain when he's dead! Let's get him!" Shouted Naruto as he led the attack on Hiashi. Hanabi was the first to reach him, she went for his neck to try and rip his head off but he ducked leaving a cloud of smoke where he was. His escape attempt was thwarted when Gaara and Tenten pinned him to the roof. Once he was pinned down Naruto went in for an attack, he swung at Hiashi's face and connected it didn't seem to have hurt him but it didn't stop Naruto from striking him.

After a minute of constant punches to the face Naruto realized that it wasn't going to work so he backed off. Hiashi wasn't able to escape the wolves that had him pinned down.

"Naruto I remember hearing something a while back about smoke demons." Said Gaara. Naruto turned his attention to him and listened. "Smoke demons supposedly have a weakness where if you remove a limb they can't regenerate it." Hearing that, Naruto lunged forward and grabbed Hiashi by his left leg and started to pull hard.

This brought pain to Hiashi because Naruto actually started to rip off his leg. The smoke colored skin began to rip away from the area that it was being ripped from. With one final tug Naruto pulled off Hiashi's leg, Gaara was right that a smoke demon can't replace a limb because smoke can't become solid.

Naruto stood over Hiashi and said, "it's funny that I killed you the first time, now I think that Hinata and Hanabi should have the honors this time."

Hiashi started to laugh. "You think that those weak stupid girls can kill me?! HAHAHAHA...huh?!" Hiashi's laughter was quickly interrupted by Hanabi grabbing his head and Hinata grabbing his arms. Together they both pulled as hard as they could and after a few seconds his head and arms came off. The threat was over.

When Hiashi laid dead on the floor the smoke demon rose out of his body and dispersed. "What happened there?" Asked Hanabi.

"Smoke demons don't live very long if their host is killed." Said Gaara. "They find people who are inches from death and offer them a chance to get back life, usually if they have a vendetta against the person who's killing them or if they've been wronged in the past."

"So I guess we have to be careful of who we go after. Said Naruto.

Hanabi was hugging Neji's snout, "thank you Neji-san! You saved my life." Neji normally would have protested being hugged by a vampire but he seemed calm.

That's when Tenten pipped up. "I get it now!" Everyone looked toward Tenten to hear what she had to say. "Neji you bonded with Hanabi like a little sister! That means I have no more reason to be jealous." She added in with a teasing tone.

Naruto was laughing at the remark which made Neji mad. But he was quickly subdued by Hanabi with a scratch behind the ears.

"The bond between a girl and her dog." Teased Chouji.

The festival was still in progress so Hinata wanted everyone to go, so the wolves changed into their human form. It looked like they were planning on going to the festival anyways due to the apparel they had on.

As they all prepared to head into the crowd Neji was already being held at the arm by Tenten but soon his other arm was grabbed by Hanabi. "Neji-san! Come dance with me!" Neji started to blush and Tenten saw this as the perfect opportunity to embarrass him. She let go of him and pushed him and Hanabi into the crowd.

The look on his face was hilarious to Tenten. Tenten was the same age as Neji but Hanabi was a year younger than both of them. So the fact that Neji had gained a little sister was funny and cute because since they arrived she had barely left Neji's side. Plus it seemed to show that Neji was making progress with Gaara's plan.

Hinata started to pull Naruto in the crowd to dance as well. The rest of the pack joined in. Despite having fought a demonic vampire that was the father of two of them they just acted like normal teenagers who just wanted to have fun...and maybe some other stuff.

When the music slowed down a lot of villagers cleared the dance floor except the young couples. Naruto held out a hand in a gentlemanly manner to as Hinata to dance. Hanabi was outta luck with trying to dance with Neji so she went and danced with Chouji. Shikamaru got pulled in by Ino, everyone thought they heard him say 'what a drag.' When Naruto got Hinata on the dance floor he gently took her by the hips and gently swayed her to the beat of the music. Hinata had her arms around Naruto's neck and her head resting against his, since they turned they hadn't had very many couple moments so this was really romantic to them.

When the song was almost over the two young vampires came together for a gentle kiss. Hinata was extremely happy to have Naruto because he had been by her side since day two of her turning. But Naruto was the one who was lucky to have Hinata because he had no family, so Hinata was now his family and he wanted to make it permanent. But he didn't know how to ask her.

Later on when the bon fire was going on everyone was eating. Gaara was sitting by himself so Naruto decided to sit and talk with him.

"Gaara I have a question." Naruto started to say when Gaara cut him off.

"You want to know how to ask Hinata to be your wife, am I right?" Naruto was shocked that he was spot on.

"How did you…" Naruto asked dumbfounded. How could he have known?

"Naruto I've been alive longer than you have, I can tell when someone is in love." He turned and looked at Naruto, "what you have to do is find a ring, then plan a dinner date. Nothing too fancy. And when you ask her just say what you feel from the heart."

After taking Gaara's advice it took Naruto a few weeks to plan everything out. After Hiashi was killed the first time, they cleared out the house and divided up the family fortune between Hinata, Hanabi, and Naruto. So he had the money to spend on a ring for Hinata. The ring was cast in gold with a diamond that Naruto had specially made for Hinata, it was colored lavender while it was being cut.

Later that night Naruto had dinner made for the two of them. He figured that it would mean more to Hinata if he had made the proposal meal. Hinata was out with Hanabi while he finished cooking and getting his nerves back to normal.

"Sis, have you noticed anything strange about Naruto lately?"

Hinata thought for a second, "Naruto? Strange? Hmmm... Nope can't say I have." She said sarcastically because Naruto always acted strange.

"But sis he has been acting more strange than usual. I mean he's cooking right now." Hanabi was right, Naruto never cooked before so something was odd about Naruto.

When they arrived back Naruto already had the meal ready for the three of them, he wanted Hanabi to see this too. "Naruto what did you cook?" Asked Hanabi who saw a variety of meats and vegetables on the table.

"Just some deer and bear, also I got some potatoes and carrots. Not much to go on for how slim the pickings have been lately." Naruto said with a grin.

The girls sat down and began to eat but they noticed that Naruto had seemed nervous about something. "Naruto, what's really going on here?" Asked Hinata who had just swallowed a mouthful of bear meat.

Naruto chuckled knowing that he had been found out, "I guess you caught me. I have something I'd like to say." Hinata was now laser focused on him. "Hinata you've been the only person in my life that has been like family to me, and you too Hanabi." He added seeing Hanabi's face. "But in all honesty I can't see my eternal life without you, so I just wanna ask." At this point he had the box in his hand and ready to open it. "Hinata, will you marry me?"

A/n: There's chapter 7! Please review and enjoy!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Hinata's Answer.

'Will you marry me?' She thought as she laid awake in bed. She was stunned that Naruto asked her, not that it was a bad thing. She had really come to like Naruto and even told Hanabi that she wanted to marry him so why was she on pins and needles? For the last week she tried to avoid Naruto which was driving her crazy because ever since day two they had shared a bed together and he had been sleeping in the living room.

"I'll make it up to him tomorrow." She said to herself as she fell asleep. The next morning she got up and went to the living room to speak to Naruto but he wasn't there. She looked around and saw Hanabi and asked, "where's Naruto?"

"He left last night, he said that he wants to give you time to think about his question. So he's gonna stay at our old house in Konoha until you go to him with an answer." When Hinata heard that she wanted to leave immediately but she was stopped by Hanabi. "Naruto wants you to really think about the question because you've been avoiding him all week and he also thinks that you're mad at him." In truth Hinata wasn't mad, it just felt a little overwhelming at the time.

Now Hinata felt sad that she drove Naruto from the house unintentionally. "What do I do Hanabi?" She asked with a tear running down her cheek. She missed Naruto so much even though he hadn't been gone longer than twelve hours, but also throughout the week he had been sleeping in the living room so to her it felt like he'd been gone longer.

Hanabi looked at her sister and said, "take some time today and think about it. Naruto asked you to marry him and you just looked at him with your mouth agape." Hinata barely remembered anything after Naruto asked her to marry him, she was sure that there was a good reason for that… "and then you fainted."

She fainted after being proposed to? As she face palmed herself while saying, "dammit all!" She realized that she hadn't fainted since before Naruto came along. Which she actually thought was due to her awakening as a vampire but now she realized was because of Naruto. He had done more for her than anyone has in her life.

She spent most of the day in the garden she started a month ago, she pondered Naruto's question. She knew she had really strong feelings for him, no doubt about that.

She kept on thinking of their life together, how it would never end. They'd probably have a couple kids running around… 'wait, can vampires have kids?' She thought. Yes they can but she doesn't know that. Either way as she was pulling weeds and watering the plants she couldn't think of her life without Naruto. "I'll tell him yes." She said out loud.

"Figured you would." Said Hanabi who stepped outside two seconds before Hinata said it. Hanabi was right, no matter how she thought of it she realized she loved Naruto.

Later that day Hinata got dressed up in a nice kimono, she didn't necessarily have to but if she was gonna tell the man she loved that she wants to spend the rest of their eternal lives together she figured she should look good. She didn't wear makeup because she knew Naruto didn't like seeing her with makeup on, because he loved her natural beauty.

Throughout the day Naruto walked through the village, remembering the days where he was homeless in Konoha. Since Naruto's eyes would give him away, he had to wear a hooded robe and appear as a monk. He went to Ichiraku ramen for old times sake because the last time he was there was when he and Hinata had their first date together.

Hinata went to the house but Naruto wasn't there. She thought she should go look for him or she should just wait there for him. Ultimately she decided to wait for him. She sat in the silence of her childhood home remembering all the times her father yelled at her for nothing.

When she got to the house it was about noon and she waited for about three hours for him to come home. When he did arrive she had fallen asleep.

"Hinata?" He said as he slid the door open and saw her curled up in a ball. She slowly opened her eyes and saw Naruto standing in the doorway with a robe on.

She rubbed her eyes and yawned as she sat up. "I've been waiting for you, I wanna talk." She said.

Naruto thought that she was mad at him but the smile on her face told him otherwise. "Sure thing, what is it?" He asked as he sat down.

For a few minutes they sat in silence looking at each other before Hinata said, "I have an answer to your question." Now for Naruto time stopped, he didn't know what she would say.

"Perhaps I asked too soon?" He asked thinking that she'd say no, but he was wrong.

Hinata shook her head and said, "no you didn't. I was actually waiting for you to ask me but I had no idea if you would." Naruto looked at her with a questioning look on his face, "since I became a vampire you have been so kind to me, nobody has ever been that nice to me in my life."

Naruto was starting to see sadness on her face and he reached out and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Hinata I was a homeless orphan before you came along. You showed me kindness I never knew existed."

Tears started to slowly flow from Hinata's eyes as she looked at Naruto who was grinning at her. With one hand Naruto gently wiped the tears from her face and leaned in to kiss her but she held out a hand to stop him.

"Before you kiss me Naruto, I'd like to give you my answer." Naruto stopped breathing, he didn't know why but he did. "My answer to you is yes, yes I will gladly marry you." Naruto thought he was going to have a heart attack, if a vampire could have one. What Naruto did next he did on instinct, he grabbed Hinata and pulled her into a deep kiss.

They kissed for an hour, their senses were numb but they heard something that sounded like giggling. Hinata stopped kissing Naruto and listened to where it was coming from and it was coming from the stairs. Naruto walked over to see who or what it was and he was shocked at who it was. "Hanabi, what are you doing here?" He asked sternly.

Hanabi giggled and said, "I'm just spying on you two, you spent the last hour kissing after sis said yes to you." Hinata gave Hanabi a light smack in the arm. "Sis what was that for?"

Hinata was embarrassed anyone could see that, "we deserve a little privacy from time to time."

Hanabi chuckled and said, "I know but I wanted to know if Naruto is going to be my new brother."

Naruto chuckled and shook his head. "What's so funny Naruto?" Asked Hinata.

"It's like we already have a child and we haven't even tried." He said through his laughter.

Hinata thought it was funny too and said, "I don't think we can have children because we're vampires." That's when Naruto realized that he never told her.

"Um... Hinata vampires can have children." Said Naruto which got Hinata to look at him in curiosity.

"How do you know that Naruto?" Asked Hinata.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head and said, "you remember the night that I turned?" Hinata nodded her head and then he continued, "well since I was on the fine line of life and death I wound up meeting my parents and a former village elder. They told me that vampires can have kids and that vampires have a longer carry time than humans."

Hinata thought About the night that he turned because he did have knowledge about how they were able to go in sunlight and have solid foods. "So you knew about that but kept it to yourself until we were going to get married?"

Naruto saw that Hinata was a little irritated, he scratched the back of his head and said, "I wanted to be sure you were ready to hear that information because we had just started dating and I didn't want to bring up sex yet."

"He has a point sis." Said Hanabi with a giggle. Hinata was now blushing furiously because the thought of sex was embarrassing at the moment.

Hinata shrugged her shoulders and said, "I guess I can't blame you there. But no more secrets please?"

Naruto held out his thumb and said, "I promise no more secrets."

The three of them walked back to the house and on the way they had to stop and feed on an animal since none of them had blood all day.

The sun was starting to set when they got back to the house. Naruto was only gone for a day but he was happy to be back home and hopefully be back in his own bed with Hinata.

They say at the table and started to plan their wedding. They had one dilemma, and that would be who could do the ceremony? They couldn't do it in the village because someone could find out they were vampires.

Just as they were discussing that issue a voice came from outside, "maybe I could help you there." Naruto opened the door to see Gaara standing outside with the pack.

Confused Naruto asked, "how can you help with that Gaara?"

Gaara chuckled and said, "I'm a Shintoist priest. I've done weddings before and I'll do yours for no charge."

Since they were on good terms with each other they all sat down and planned the wedding. Tenten let out a small growl at Hanabi because she was holding Neji's arm. "Tenten calm down, you know Neji has no attraction towards Hanabi." Said Ino.

Hinata looked in the direction of Neji and Hanabi and said, "I know why Hanabi is close to Neji." Everyone turned their heads toward Hinata. "Hanabi was always fathers favorite child even though he wasn't necessarily the nicest toward her, but maybe she feels a fatherly attachment toward Neji." Hanabi wasn't paying attention to what her sister said because she had fallen asleep against Neji.

Tenten giggled and nudged Neji, "looks like we have a child now."

Naruto leaned close to Hinata and whispered, "I take back what I said earlier, Hanabi is his child now." That made Hinata laugh.

A/n: Alright guys here's chapter 8! Now I know that a lot of people have stopped reading my stories but honestly I don't care :P it's those who still keep reading, they're the ones I care about! Thanks to my loyal readers!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Wedding Plans.

A/n: Giving credit to Kaoru A Bookman for helping me write this chapter

Over the next month planning the wedding was taking its toll on Naruto and Hinata. The flowers, altar, wardrobe, it was driving them crazy. Hinata had one of her mother's kimonos that she was going to wear and Naruto had one of Hiashi's robes that he was given by Hinata.

The wedding was two days away and they were both exhausted, "ugh all I wanna do is sleep through the next two days." Said Hinata, Naruto was in the same boat and so was Hanabi.

Naruto cuddled up to his future wife and said, "just two more days and we can sleep the whole week if we want." But what he said was unheard because Hinata had fallen asleep.

The next day was the day of the rehearsal and that was nerve wrecking. The altar had already been set up in the woods near the house, it was covered with vines and flowers that Ino and Tenten had decorated it with. Naruto stood on the altar as Hinata walked toward him, she was wearing a plain kimono for the time being because she didn't want to dirty her wedding kimono just yet.

They stood facing each other and they both could see the exhaustion on their faces. Hinata had dark rings around her eyes and Naruto had bloodshot eyes. When the rehearsal was over Gaara sent them both home to get some rest because they could barely stay awake. As soon as they hit the mattress they were out like a light.

They went to sleep at noon and the wedding wasn't until sundown the next day, both of them slept for twenty four hours before they were awakened by Hanabi and Tenten. Tenten tried to shake them awake but they didn't stir until Hanabi jumped on Naruto. "What the hell Hanabi?!" He shouted in frustration completely unaware of the fact that they had slept for a whole day.

"Come on Naruto wake up sis and let's get you two some blood before the wedding!" She said all excitedly.

Naruto was confused by what she meant, "what? The wedding is tomorrow Hanabi now let me sleep."

"Naruto you guys slept for a whole day! Now get up!" She said jumping up and down on his back. She may be fourteen but this method to wake someone up is very effective.

Naruto snapped his eyes open, how could they have slept for a whole day? "Shit! Hinata wake up! We gotta feed before the wedding!" Hinata snapped awake and started to get dressed, "you focus on getting ready I'll grab us a deer in the woods." Said Naruto who then bolted out of the house. Hinata focused on getting the kimono on while Tenten and Hanabi focused on her hair.

When Naruto returned to the house he called out to Hinata and she came outside, she was in her wedding kimono but she had a robe over it so she could feed without getting blood on it.

After they fed on the deer blood they went to where the altar was, Naruto was there first so Hinata could walk the aisle by herself and show off her kimono. When she walked the aisle Naruto just stared in awe at how beautiful she looked in it.

Gaara nudged Naruto and said, "you're drooling." Naruto wiped his mouth and waited for his wife-to-be approach the altar. Her kimono was lavender with pink flowers on it. The only problem with it was that it was made for her mother so it was pretty tight around Hinata's bust. Which Naruto didn't mind staring at.

When Hinata stepped on the altar Naruto gazed into her lavender eyes as she stared back into his eyes. "Today we gather before Kami to wed these two vampires for eternity." Said Gaara. The clouds that were covering the sun cleared and sunlight flooded through the opening in the trees showing the colors of Hinata's kimono and the flowers of the altar.

Gaara turned toward Naruto and asked, "Naruto, do you take Hinata to be your bride for the rest of time, through whatever life throws your way?"

Naruto looked at Gaara and gave his signature grin before saying, "yes I do!"

Gaara turned to Hinata and asked, "Hinata, do you take Naruto to be your husband for the rest of time, through thick and thin no matter what life throws your way?"

Hinata's pale skin gained a little redness from a blush for the fist time since she became a vampire, now she had felt herself blush since she turned but this was the first time she had color for the blush. "I do, now and forever." She said looking at Naruto.

Gaara looked toward the witnesses, all of which was the wolf pack and Hanabi, "are there any objections from the witnesses?" He asked but there were no objections. "Then as Kami as our ultimate witness I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss your bride Naruto." He stated and Naruto pulled Hinata in for a gentle kiss.

They decided to honeymoon in a mountainous hot spring. They left Hanabi back at the house because they knew at some point during their honeymoon they'd wind up having sex and they didn't want her to peep on them. They asked the pack to check on her at times but they both knew that if Neji went to check on her that he'd have a hard time getting away from her.

Their first day there they spent hours in the hot springs because normally they don't feel changes in temperature unless they're near the ones that they love. With the two of them close together they could feel warmth from each other and it was intensified by the hot water. Being in a hot spring together naked wasn't new to them, since they've been together they've taken baths together lots of times. Only this time they knew things may go to the next step.

When they got back to the room Naruto sat down on the futon and Hinata came up behind him and started to massage his shoulders which to him felt incredible. Every release point Hinata touched sent Naruto's mind into a state of ecstasy which caused him to whip around and make a move on Hinata. Before now they never made it past kissing but they could see it in each other's eyes that they wanted to move beyond that.

Naruto's impulses were getting the better of him and so were Hinata's. "Hinata, do you…" He didn't get to finish the question before Hinata pulled him into a kiss. This kiss was rougher than ever before, hormones getting the best of both of them.

Hinata pushed Naruto down, got on top of him and started kissing him. After a few minutes she sat up and undid her robe, Naruto had seen her naked before but seeing her now, her once pale skin now had some color to it. Naruto sat up and started to massage her breasts gently, the moment he touched them Hinata started to moan. The only time Naruto ever heard her moan was when they were kissing.

With every squeeze Hinata moaned louder and more intensely. Naruto began to suck on her nipple while stimulating her other breast with his free hand. This seemed to increase Hinata's pleasure ten fold. She was in so much pleasure that she called out Naruto's name a few times. Naruto made his way lower towards her belly, giving her gentle kisses and licking the skin around her belly button. With every kiss and movement of his tongue Hinata's belly twitched, it ticked and felt good at the same time.

Naruto finally opened the robe Hinata was wearing and he slid off her panties exposing her womanhood. Even though he's seen her whole body before Hinata didn't want him to stare at her down there, she covered herself but Naruto gently moved her hands. "Naruto, please don't stare too much." She asked shyly.

Naruto spread Hinata's legs apart and began to lick her inner thighs, doing so sent a rush of feelings through her body. Just when she thought she couldn't take it anymore she felt Naruto's tongue licking her crotch. She let out a loud scream of pleasure which told Naruto that she liked it, Hinata had a mixed feeling about it because it felt good and extremely intense. After a few seconds Hinata felt the sensation getting stronger and stronger until her climax was reached.

With one loud scream Hinata's body tensed up and twitched. Naruto sat up and saw the look on Hinata's face it was a blank stare and she had real heavy breathing. "Do you wanna stop for the night?" Naruto asked but Hinata pushed him to the ground and ripped open his robe, she gently took his manhood and began to lick the sides of it. Naruto's breathing increased as Hinata's tongue quickly moved around his shaft, when she started to suck on it Naruto shut his eyes because of the intensity he felt. Her lips gently caressed his dick and her tongue swirled around the head and that was what got him. Hinata received a shot of hot semen in her mouth which was to be expected.

The time had come to consummate their marriage, Naruto quickly revived from his climax and pushed Hinata down. "Ready Hinata?" He asked just inches away from entering.

Hinata gave a nod and added, "please be gentle." Naruto slowly slid into her which caused Hinata some pain, Naruto didn't expect her to bleed but she did.

"Hinata does it hurt badly?" Asked Naruto who could see pain in his wife's face.

Hinata took a few breaths and said, "yes, please give me a minute before we continue." Naruto agreed and he took in the warmth of Hinata's body. When Hinata was ready Naruto started to thrust which still caused Hinata a little pain but it was slowly fading away and was replaced with pleasure. "Yes! Oh Naruto!" She called out as her pain vanished.

Naruto felt Hinata's body squeeze him with every movement he made. "Hinata you're squeezing me so tight!" Said Naruto which caused Hinata to blush. But pretty much as quickly as it started it was over. Naruto said to Hinata, "shit! I'm gonna come!"

Hinata heard him say that and she tightly wrapped her legs around him and said, "give it all to me! Release it inside!" Naruto gave one hard thrust and shot his load into Hinata. He rolled onto his side as they both caught their breath, "so..hot." Whispered Hinata. She turned on her side and laid her head on Naruto's chest. And almost in unison they fell asleep.

In the middle of the night Naruto woke up because he felt cold, he reached for the blanket and went to cover them up. He fell back to sleep but Hinata woke him back up, "Naruto lets do it again." She said so seductively.

Naruto had no arguments to why they shouldn't so he tackled his wife to the ground and slid inside her, Hinata was still a little sore from earlier but it didn't hurt as bad this time. As Naruto thrusted he was hoping that he wouldn't finish as quickly as he did earlier. It was a given that he would on his first time.

When the pain was gone for Hinata she wanted Naruto to be rougher and he did. The strength that they possessed being vampires gave extra power to Naruto's movement. Hinata liked it so much that she ran her fingernails down Naruto's back which caused him to stop and ask, "is it hurting Hinata?"

Hinata looked at him and asked, "why'd you stop?"

"I thought it was hurting you because you were scratching me."

Hinata smiled and said, "no it means I like it, so don't stop!" She demanded as she pulled Naruto close and he continued.

They lasted much longer this time around and Naruto felt his climax approaching, "Hinata I'm about to.."

Hinata clenched him tight and said, "together!" And at the same time they both reached their orgasm.

When their honeymoon week was over and they went back home they noticed that the wolves were all in the yard with Hanabi. Tenten was talking to Neji and from the sound of her voice it wasn't good. When they got closer they heard, "Neji she hasn't left your side since Hinata and Naruto left last week." Hanabi had ahold of Neji's arm and she was quite relaxed.

Neji tried to defend himself but it wasn't working, "what do you expect me to do? Shake her off of me and run? I highly doubt it would work. And plus you know nothing is going on with me and her, I love you Tenten and I always will!"

Gaara stepped in and stopped the argument, "Tenten relax. Neji is right, he loves you and nothing will change that."

Neji felt that at least someone was on his side, "thanks Gaara." He said.

Hanabi opened her eyes and saw Naruto and Hinata in the distance, "Onee-chan! Naruto-niisan!" She shouted as she left Neji and ran to her family. Naruto saw her coming and braced himself for an inevitable tackle. Hanabi made contact with Naruto and tackled him so hard they flew backwards for a few yards.

Hinata was shocked that Hanabi went for Naruto first, but he did recently become Hanabi's big brother. "Hanabi! Be careful with him! Don't kill my husband!"

Hanabi chuckled, "sis we're immortal, so chill." She got up and walked over to her sister and gave her a hug. "Did you guys bring me anything?!" She asked all excited.

Naruto reached into his bag and pulled out a young fox with nine tails that they found on their way home. "He's a pet for you, don't feed on him."

Hanabi took the little fox kit in her hands and brought him up to her face, he then licked her cheek. She giggled at the kits greeting. Hinata leaned in and asked, "what are you gonna name him?"

Hanabi thought for a second and said, "I think I'll name him Kurama."

Tenten gave a small "awe" to the kit and said, "maybe now she'll leave you alone Neji."

Neji chuckled at her words and Hanabi heard it, "Neji-san, do you not like me?"

Neji was now stammering and said, "it's not that, but I do have to spend some time with the one I love." Tenten blushed at what Neji said.

Hanabi started to cry because she thought that a person that she thought of as a big brother was leaving permanently but Tenten reassured her, "Hanabi, he's not leaving you forever, he just needs to spend some time with me for a bit, don't worry." She said with a smile. That cheered Hanabi up a little.

As the pack was leaving a human showed up and yelled, "Hanabi!"

Hanabi turned and saw a friend of hers from back in the village, "Konohamaru?" Was all she could say.

Konohamaru ran to Hanabi and wrapped his arms around her, Hanabi didn't return the hug because they all could see it in her eyes that she wanted to feed on him as her instincts told her to. "Hanabi why won't you hug me back?" Asked Konohamaru but he soon found out why from her pinning him to the ground and showing her fangs.

Hinata ripped Hanabi off of him and said, "Hanabi no!" She calmed down after a few minutes and after Naruto poured some deer blood down her throat.

Konohamaru went over to her slowly and asked, "are you a...vampire?"

Hanabi nodded her head and started to say, "yes Konohamaru I am, and I can't be with you anymore because of it."

Konohamaru knelt down in front of her and said, "but I wanna be with you, whether you're human or vampire." He then gently placed a hand on her chin, lifted her head and kissed her gently on the lips. Hanabi knew he was speaking the truth and that her nearly killing him didn't scare him so she returned the kiss.

Hanabi then pushed him back and said, "no! It's too dangerous plus I can't ask you to leave your home."

Konohamaru moved back to where he was kneeling in front of her and said, "Hanabi, wherever you are is where home is for me. I'm not gonna run away who in their right mind would leave a girl so amazing just because she's changed her diet? She's still the girl I fell in love with..." He pauses before turning a crimson color at Hanabi's wide eyes "I I mean if you feel the same way of cou..." He trails off when hanabi smashes their lips together.

"Hey Naruto, it looks like your family just got bigger." Shouted Tenten.

After they stopped kissing Konohamaru was about to stand up until Hanabi pulled him into a tight hug, "so...warm."

"Hanabi?" Konohamaru asked in confusion.

"I haven't felt this warm in months." She whispered in his ear.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

A/n: Giving credit to Kaoru A Bookman for helping me write this chapter.

Throughout the last few months of having Konohamaru move in with them, Hinata and Naruto both agreed on one thing. "We need a bigger house." Said Naruto.

Hinata nodded and looked a little sad. "It's true we do, but this has been my home since I turned."

Naruto placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled as he said, "me too, but our next home we will build together. Lots of bedrooms for our kids and Hanabi and Konohamaru's children too."

Just the thought of having children made Hinata blush, she knew she wanted children and that Naruto did too but they haven't talked about how many they wanted, that's when she asked, "um Naruto, how many kids should we have?"

The question caught Naruto off guard because he hadn't thought about it either. "To be honest Hinata, I haven't thought of it."

Hinata smiled and hugged Naruto and asked, "why don't we just put four rooms for our kids and four for Hanabi and Konohamaru's?" Naruto nodded in agreement and Hinata added, "I'm sure we may have more but if push comes to shove we can build more rooms."

"I agree. Plus I recommend that we take a year or two to have some time just the two of us before having kids. That way we can have the house built and have some memories made between us."

Later that day they all were walking through the forest when Konohamaru stopped and looked around and sniffed the air. Hanabi turned and asked, "Konohamaru, is everything ok?"

"No, I smell something dangerous." He said grabbing Hanabi's hand.

Out of the trees walked Gaara, Neji, Shikamaru, Tenten, Ino, and Chouji. Hanabi shouted, "Neji-san!" And ran to him.

At that point Konohamaru shouted, "get away from her!" And then something nobody expected happened. Konohamaru howled loud and shifted into a werewolf.

Hanabi dropped her jaw in awe, "Konohamaru, calm down!" She shouted as she ran to him. Konohamaru wasn't listening due to his blood lust being extremely high from his first shift and all he saw was Neji. Gaara pushed Hanabi out of the way and tackled Konohamaru to the ground with the help of Naruto, Hinata and the rest of the pack.

With Konohamaru pinned to the ground he thrashed around a little bit until he finally calmed down and was coherent. "Stay calm Konohamaru." Said Naruto.

"What the hell just happened?" Konohamaru asked.

Gaara let go of him and stepped in front of him, "you shifted into a werewolf, did you know you were one?"

Konohamaru was shocked that he was a werewolf but he had no idea that he was, "no I didn't know."

Gaara asked him next, "what is your name?"

Konohamaru answered him, "Konohamaru Sarutobi."

Just then the whole pack looked at each other and had looks of shock on their faces. "What? What is it? Asked Naruto.

Gaara knelt down and asked, "was your grandfather Hiruzen Sarutobi?" Konohamaru nodded and Gaara added, "he was a werewolf before he died, he passed the blood of the werewolf down to your father and you."

Konohamaru never knew that could happen because his father died when he was little. He shifted back to human form and everyone let him go. Hanabi went up to him and hugged him, Tenten leaned over to Neji and said, "I guess she fell in love with a werewolf after all." Which they all laughed at.

"What's so funny?" Asked Konohamaru.

"After Hanabi turned she wouldn't leave Neji's side for a month, a few of us thought she was in love with him but it turns out she sees him as a brother/father figure." Tenten explained through her giggling.

Hanabi yelled at her for telling that tale, Konohamaru wanted to laugh but he was still taking in the fact that he was a werewolf. Gaara looked at Naruto and said, "I'll take Konohamaru on a hunt tonight so he can get used to being in wolf form."

Naruto nodded and Konohamaru was now starting to freak out, "wait a minute?! Aren't werewolves and vampires supposed to be enemies? And why do you need to take me to hunt?"

Gaara looked at Konohamaru and said, "it's because you gotta get used to wolf form, the more you get used to it the more you can control when you shift, if you don't get used to it you could randomly change when you don't intend to."

Neji stepped up and added, "if you randomly shift when your in a crowd of humans it can bring some hunters after you."

Just as Konohamaru was about to argue some more Hanabi stopped him and said, "Konohamaru please, for me. I don't want you to end up drawing unnecessary attention and getting hurt." He reluctantly agreed to the hunt.

Back at the house Naruto was chuckling about something. "Isn't it funny that in a house of vampires that one of the ones living here is a werewolf?" Now there was a roar of laughter in the house.

It was a few months after konohamaru had joined Naruto hinata and Hanabi in their house. It was a beautiful day when hanabi decided to tend to the garden under the living room window when a shadow loomed above her. She turned her head her lavender eyes widening in fear at the tall man standing able her holding a scythe with three blades. The man grins in a feral manner his red eyes holding insanity. Hanabi closes her eyes when he swings his scythe downwards the sound of clashing metal forcing her to open her eyes.

Hanabi looked around her lavender eyes moving towards the ground where the scythe layed in a almost innocent way a arrow lodged into the ground. The man lets out a growl turning to look where the arrow had originated. A small shadow stands 5 yards away before a arrow flies at the man again catching his sleeve and sticking it to the side of the house. Several more arrows land with precision around the most mobile parts of the mans body keeping him pinned to the house. "Fucking bitch! This is the fifth fucking time she's done this!" The man yelled in anger alerting naruto and the others of someone outside. The shadow jumps down from the roof and jogs towards them.

Hinata squints at the shadow before her eyes widen in recognition. "Nakane?!" She called out starting forward towards the familiar girl when cursing reminds them of the man pinned to the side of their house.

"Hidan of the Akatsuki. I've finally caught you. It's time for you to pay," she growled out pulling a katana from her side sheathe. She gave one swift strike on Hidan and from the stomach up she split him in half.

When Hidan was split open all three vampires started to sniff the air due to the presence of fresh blood, Naruto and Hinata held back but Hanabi couldn't help herself. While Hanabi got her fill of blood, Hinata walked over to Nakane. "Nakane, what's going on?" She asked her teal haired friend who was wearing traveling clothes.

"That motherfucker killed my parents and paralyzed Jomei!" She said in a furious tone of voice.

Hinata hugged her upset friend and asked, "where is Jomei?"

"He's about a hundred yards south of here with Chewy, my question to you is where the hell have you been?" Nakane asked.

Hinata didn't really know how to explain it so she told Nakane to come inside for tea. "Nakane what happened to me will shock you so be prepared." Nakane leaned forward on the table. "I'm a vampire."Nakane showed no change in her expression, "about ten months ago I was bitten on the boundary line of Konoha where the vampires and werewolves had the village split, my father kicked me out of the house and I awakened on the street in front of the house."

Now Nakane looked angry, Hinata didn't know what for, she was waiting for Nakane to draw her sword and come after her but it was the exact opposite. "That son of a bitch! I'll kill him!" Nakane shouted as she grabbed her sword and went for the door.

Hinata stopped her and said, "my father is dead. Naruto killed him about a month after I turned."

"Finally the fucker got what he deserved." Said Nakane calming down.

"You're not not afraid that I'm a vampire?" Asked Hinata.

Nakane set her sword down and hugged Hinata, "why should I be afraid? You're my best friend Hinata." Hinata hugged her back and Nakane asked, "so who is the blonde dude outside with Hanabi?"

Hinata then remembered that she forgot to invite Nakane. "Um.. Naruto is my husband."

Nakane then looked dumbfounded, "what the fuck? Why wasn't I invited?!" She asked a little angry.

"Honestly I had no idea if you'd accept me for being a vampire." Said Hinata.

Nakane slapped Hinata and said, "only an idiot would turn on their friends if they change." Hinata then remembered that Naruto said something like that when she turned.

"You're right, I should've came to find you." Said Hinata. After their talk they went to get Jomei, "I'll introduce you to Naruto and Konohamaru when we get back."

"So are Naruto and Hanabi vampires too?" Asked Nakane.

"Yes they are, about two days after I turned I wound up biting Naruto and almost drank him dry but he turned because he still had blood left in him. Then when Hanabi found me so did my father. He was going to run to the village and inform them of us and have them come hunt us but Naruto caught him and drank him dry. That night Hanabi was turned by me because she only had me left." Hinata explained.

"And what about Hanabi's boyfriend, Konohamaru?" Asked Nakane.

"Funny story about him. He's a werewolf." Said Hinata. When they found Jomei he was sitting in a small tent big enough for three people. Out from the tent came a huge dog that growled at Hinata.

"Chewy down. Good boy." Said Nakane petting him.

Nakane went in the tent and pulled out a young midnight blue haired boy. "Hinata!" He shouted in excitement. When Nakane set him on Chewy the dog carried him to Hinata where Jomei wrapped his arms around him in a tight hug.

Back at the house Konohamaru was comforting Hanabi, even though whatever damage Hidan would've done to her wouldn't have mattered unless the werewolves attacked her. Amazingly enough the only one who can kill her is the one who loves her.

Hinata leads her friends towards the house chatting with them when they enter. "Naruto were back!" She shouted.

Naruto pokes his head around a corner. "Who's that hinata?" He asked pointing to Jomei who waves shyly at the blond.

"Naruto hanabi Konohamaru this is my best friend Nakane and her little brother Jomei." She started being interrupted by a bark. "Right and that's chewy jomeis dog," she said with a laugh as she patted the dog on his head.

"Ne Naruto they don't smell like humans," Konohamaru said circling them slowly. Hinata and Naruto whip their heads around quickly.

Hinata's lavender eyes turned blood red holding a accusing look as she stared at the two people she had gotten close to outside her family. "If your not humans what are you?!" She yelled.

Nakane flinches taking a step backwards bringing Jomei and chewy behind her. "I'm a siren and Jomei is a water nymph," she whispered looking down.

"Why didn't you tell me? I thought you were my best friends!" Hinata yelled again.

Naruto puts his hand on hinatas shoulder trying to calm his wife down. "Nata please calm down," he said.

"I want them out of my house now," she said glaring at the two siblings.

Nakane looks down before turning on her heel and opening the door. "Chewy come," she said in a sad voice while the dog followed her a protesting Jomei on his back. The teal haired girl looks up one more time smiling sadly before closing the front door quietly.

The two siblings enter a forest outside of their old village when Nakane says she'll go find food. Nakane brings food to Jomei and chewy before tensing and turning around sharply. Her icy blue eyes meet blood red. She grits her teeth at the sight of Itachi Uchiha stepping in front of her brother and dog getting into a fighting stance. Itachi smirks before shooting forward dragging a knife from his cloak swinging it at her face. Nakane ducks shooting her palm up disarming the black haired man as she swings her leg towards his side. Itachi grabs her leg and twists a snap filling the woods along with a cry of pain. He releases the leg watching as the teal haired girl crumpled to the ground. She holds her leg as she whimpers. Itachi steps forward before a stream of water smashes into his face knocking him down long enough for Jomei to pull his sister onto his dog and to run away.

"Hinata that was pretty harsh." Said Naruto.

Hinata still had red eyes filled with anger, "she should've told me years ago! Why would she keep something like that from me?!"

"Probably for the same reason you didn't tell her, she was afraid that you'd reject her." He said. And he made a good point.

Naruto's words made sense to Hinata and her eyes went back to lavender. "Oh my kami, how could I not have thought of that?"

"Didn't I tell you when we met that it's stupid to turn someone away?" Asked Naruto.

And just then Hinata had a flashback to Nakane, Smack. 'Only an idiot would turn on their friends if they change.'

"Everyone lets go get them." Said Hinata as she turned and whipped the door open.

"I seem to remember you saying something like that to Hanabi, Konohamaru." Said Naruto as he left the house.

They walked around for a bit to try and find the two siblings, they had no luck until a breeze blew a familiar smell through Konohamaru's nose. "They're that way!" He said running off with his long blue scarf trailing behind him.

Chewy was having trouble holding Nakane considering that he's only used to carrying Jomei. So when they came upon the group Nakane dropped off of Chewy. "What the hell happened?" Naruto asked looking at Nakane's leg.

"This guy named itachi attacked us and he broke my leg," Nakane said trying to set the bone by herself.

Chewy nudges nakanes face with his snout making her stop before she hurt herself anymore and letting out a soft whine. "Yeah I know boy but the pains killing me," she said petting the dog.

Hinata kneels next to Nakane bringing her into a tight hug. "I'm so sorry Nakane!" She yelled tears gathering into her eyes. Nakane wraps her arms snugly around hinatas waist before her arms fall down limply along with the rest of her body as she passed out from pain.

Chewy whimpers pacing slightly a worried looking jomei on his back holding all of his sisters weapons. Naruto picks Nakane into his arms gently and carries her towards the house his five other companions trailing behind him.

"Hey konohamaru call you call the pack none of us know how to set a bone. Maybe one of them do," Naruto said.

konohamaru nods quickly shifting into his other form and howling once they had gotten back to the house another howl sounding minutes after his. He shifts back. "Gaara says their on their way now," he said.

Hinata kneels next to Nakane again gently shaking her best friends shoulders in an attempt to wake her. Nakanes icy blue eyes flicker open before dilating in fear as she frantically looked around only to calm down when she saw hanabi wrapping bandages around jomeis wounds konohamaru doing to same for chewy.

The door slams open with the pack stepping inside. Gaara scans the room his seafoam green eyes meeting icy blue as a jolt ran down both gaara and nakanes spines. Gaara kneels next to naruto. "This the one who needs medical attention?" He asked in his monotone voice.

Naruto nods moving over so his friend could see the broken leg. "This is gonna hurt like hell anyone got something she can bite down on?" He asked Hinata passing him a rag. Nodding his head thoughtfully gaara gives the rag to Nakane who bites down tightly on it when he snapped his arms a sickening snap filling the semi silent room. Nakane bit down hard on the rag and let out a muffled scream, when her scream was over she passed out again.

"Gaara is she alright?" Asked Naruto.

"She's fine, she passed out from the pain. I gotta splint her leg, Neji go get me two thick sticks, Naruto can you get me some string or rope?" With Gaara looking after Nakane, Neji and Naruto went to gather what Gaara requested.

While Neji and Naruto were getting the supplies, Hinata made Nakane more comfortable by placing a towel under her head. After the supplies were delivered to Gaara he began to splint her leg.

Naruto leaned over to Hinata and asked, "how do you two know each other?"

"Well whenever my father would make me cry I would leave the house and go to a nearby park. She was always there with Jomei and one day she came over and started to talk to me. When I told her what happened she held me and began to sing to me, now that I think about it every time she sang it always brought peace and comfort to me." Hinata explained.

"That adds up with her being a siren, whatever they sing can bring peace or anger to anyone." Said Naruto.

When everyone was waiting for Nakane to come around Konohamaru took it as the best time to ask some questions, "ne, I'm wondering will I still age at a regular rate or will it drag on?"

Neji and Tenten were sitting with him and Hanabi as they answered his questions, "you'll age normally until you turn twenty, after that it will take a hundred years for you to age ten years. Your grandfather awakened earlier than you did so that's why he was five hundred and looked fifty." Said Neji.

Tenten then added, "if you two have kids there's a chance that they could be born vampire or werewolf, it's fifty-fifty."

Konohamaru saw hanabis face brighten the prospect of having children before a blush covers his face. He looks up to see a protective look on Neji's face. "Pup. You try anything with her before she's ready you won't be here long enough to last a hundred years," neji growled out glaring at the boy.

Tenten sighs before raising her hand and cuffing him on the side of his head. "Nough neji. I think the pup gets it," she muttered tiredly as all the rooms occupants jerked their heads towards Nakane when they heard a small groan.

Gaara quickly kneels next to Nakane worry etched into his face. Tenten looks at Ino with a knowing look. Pale eyelids lift off the icy blue eyes of Nakane as she stared around the room in a dazed manner. "Miss Hideaki?" Gaara called out softly both locking eyes again another jolt running down both of their spines.

Nakane slowly sat up not breaking eye contact with Gaara. For some reason she felt a strong connection between them, maybe it's because they're both mythical creatures. "What happened?" She asked because the last thing she remembered was a excruciating pain in her leg and then nothing.

"When Gaara set your bone you passed out from the pain." Ino said as she knelt next to Nakane. She then whispered in her ear, "he never left your side either."

Gaara being a werewolf had excellent hearing and he snapped at Ino, "mind your own business!" Ino just brushed him off and went over to Tenten, the two sisters giggled in the corner whispering to each other.

"Sis are you ok?" Asked Jomei as Chewy laid down next to her.

"Yes little bro, I'm fine." She said patting him on the head.

"Um, Nakane?" Said Hinata.

The two friends looked at each other and Naruto spoke up, "everyone out, these two need a moment." Everyone cleared out except Gaara who was still entranced so Naruto and Neji drug him outside.

Hinata knelt next to her friend with a tear forming in her eye.

"Hinata I'm not mad at you. I saw that your eyes changed color so I knew it wasn't you talking," Nakane said gently embracing her best friend as well as she could without moving. "Just one question though," she said looking out the doorway seeing everyone's shadows.

"What is it Naka?" Hinata asked. "How the hell am I supposed to move around?!" She yelled making everyone chuckle and sweat drop.

"I'll carry you," Gaara said poking his head in the doorway blushing slightly. The teal haired girl smiles brightly up at the red haired male.

"Really?" She asked seeing him nod.

The others renter the room chewy brining jomei closer to his sister. "Ne big sister there's another problem,"Jomei said making her jerk her head toward him. "We don't have anywhere to live. Our old home was destroyed remember," he said.

She groans face palming. "That's right great we may just have to camp out again," she muttered.

A throat clearing makes the two siblings look up seeing gaara looking at them. "I'm not going let you camp out your still injured so you two will be staying with the pack so we can keep a eye on you," Gaara said with a blush.


	11. Chapter 11

It had been a month since Nakane had been in the care of Gaara and the rest of the pack. Every week Naruto and Hinata would go check on her to see how she was recovering.

They walked in the large house they were living in and they walked into Gaara's bedroom to find her sitting on his lap making out with the redhead. The teal haired siren turned around and asked, "ever heard of knocking?!"

Naruto and Hinata slammed the door while Nakane resumed kissing Gaara. "Well that was expected but I didn't see it happening." Said Hinata as she slid the front door open.

"Yeah well you fell in love with a human before you bit me." Naruto said poking her in the side.

"Hey that's not fair, I only but you because my instincts took over. It wasn't my fault." She said hanging her head.

Naruto placed a hand under her chin and lifted her head so he could look into her eyes, "did I say it was your fault?" He asked gazing into those lavender orbs.

"No you didn't, but I still feel bad though." She said turning her eyes away.

Naruto gently moved her head so they kept eye contact, "don't feel bad, if you hadn't bitten me we wouldn't be together forever, and quite frankly I can't see me spending eternity with anyone else," Naruto said with a gentle smile brining his face close and placing a peck on her nose. Hinatas face turned pink as she fiddled with her fingers.

Back at the house they both stumbled upon Konohamaru and Hanabi kissing in the living room. "Everywhere we go everyone is making out." Hinata said feeling a slight bit of jealousy. Naruto then tugged her arm and they went into the bedroom where Naruto pinned her against the wall and planted a kiss on her. This was something new because he was never this aggressive with a kiss before but she didn't mind because she kissed him back just as aggressively.

They kissed for hours before they realized that four hours had passed. "Where'd that come from Naruto?" She asked resting her head against his shoulder.

"I sensed your jealousy so I decided to take action and show you affection." He said stroking her raven hair. She nuzzled his neck and at the same time their throats were feeling scratchy, they haven't felt it that strong in over a year. The thirst for human blood.

Naruto and Hinata had to seek permission from the pack to feed on human blood. "Are you sure animal blood won't help?" Gaara asked sitting with the others.

"We've tried that, it only makes it worse." Naruto said with a raspy voice.

Gaara looked at everyone including Konohamaru who added, "Hanabi hasn't had human blood ever so I'd like her to feed this time too just so she's ok."

Gaara took a moment to think and said, "ok, one human each. But not in the village of Konoha."

Neji then said, "Gaara if this happens next year we should have a deal where they're allowed one human a year each. But we'll cross that bridge when it comes."

Naruto, Hinata and Hanabi went to the outskirts of a nearby village and managed to find three lone adults. They were hiding in the trees and when the three men came close enough Hanabi was the first to attack followed by Hinata and Naruto.

Hanabi just did what came naturally to her by digging her fangs into her victims neck. The blood flew down her throat giving her a high that was so euphoric. Naruto and Hinata felt the same high as they did from their first bite.

Unlike animal blood human blood gave them a feeling of a full stomach. They've learned to be hungry throughout the last year because of the deal with the pack.

Earlier after Naruto and the two sisters left a loud bang and a huge puff of smoke filled the pack's house.

A blond man wearing a black cloak with red clouds and another man with red hair ran to Gaara's room. The two men stepped into the room the blond haired one stopping when the glint of a sword was at his nose. "Hn trying to do away with my mate huh?" Nakane growled out glaring at the two a hood over her head while her mate rested on his bed. The blond scoots backwards and stood next to the red head. "Well if it isn't Sasori of the red sand and Deidara of the clay," she said staring at them from her position in front of Gaara.

"Mate? You don't exactly look like a wolf," Sasori said quietly.

"That's cause I'm not a wolf," she growled pushing off on the heels of her feet gaining speed and swinging her free leg at sasori while her blade swung down at Deidara. The two men jumped away from both attacks before freezing in their tracks when wires dug into the skin of their backs.

"She's very quick witted for being the mate of a alpha yeah," Deidara said with a smile. Nakane laughs her hand moving towards her waist the two men tensing. The teal haired woman flicks her arm out quickly a dozen or more senbon flying at them. Deidara and sasori jump away the former without a scratch while the latter got a cut on his cheek. The blond leaps away with his partner both missing the smirk on the woman's face until a giant paw smashed into Sasori's side slamming him into the wall.

A black werewolf walked in the room, "Gaara you alright?" Asked Neji as he picked up the redhead and pinned him to the wall.

"We're fine, Nakane managed to hold them back." Gaara said shifting into his red wolf form. He picked Deidara up with one arm and pinned him against the wall, "who the fuck are you?"

"Hunters, we heard there was a pack of werewolves in the area and we've come to claim the prize for ourselves." Sasori said before Neji squeezed his claws into the redheads neck severing his arteries.

"Sasori!" Deidara screamed trying to break the grip Gaara had on him.

"Stop squirming, I'll kill you after you tell me who sent you." Gaara said slamming Deidara harder against the wall.

Nakane walked up, "babe let me at him! I'll make him talk!" She said putting her weapons away.

"You?! Ha! How can a woman make me talk?" Deidara shouted all cocky until Nakane began to let out a loud but soothing song. Being a siren she could pretty much control whatever anyone did. Deidara soon found he had no control over his own actions. "It was Danzo from Konoha, he hired me and Sasori to come and kill you all."

Nakane stopped singing and said, "good boy, now you can kill him babe."

"With pleasure!" Gaara said as he began to sink his claws into the blondes neck but a puff of smoke filled the room and shortly after it cleared they saw he was gone.

"Well it seems we have a challenge now, hunters are after us." Said Neji.

Shikamaru walked in the room yawning, "what a drag, this just adds more problems to our list."

"No, not a problem. We just have a target." Said Nakane.

Naruto, Hinata and Hanabi were walking back home until they were met by the pack. "Naruto, we need your help." Gaara said as he watched the sun go down behind Konoha.

Everyone sat on a rooftop in the darkness of the night, "so we're going after a man named Danzo? Seems easy enough." Said Naruto as he laid back on the roof with his hands behind his head.

"It's not as easy as it sounds, he's the village leader so he's got bodyguards that are strong as hell." Neji said as he stood up.

"One of them is related to us, well related to Ino." Said Tenten.

"Why not both of you?" Asked Hinata.

Ino looked at Hinata and said, "me and Tenten are stepsisters, my uncle Fu is quite the fuckwad. He guards Danzo along with some ass named Torune. They've been treating the villagers like trash for years."

"This will be fun, I say we begin." Said Hanabi as she held Konohamaru.

"Hey sis I have an idea on how we can easily flush him out." Jomei said analyzing the building.

"Yeah? Whatcha got?" Nakane asked leaning forward.

"If we can seal the main doors I can flood the building and he would go right to the roof where we'd have him surrounded." Jomei said scratching Chewy. The large dog wagged his tail and seated himself on the roof his rear leg moving around after jomei hit the spot.

Gaara nods in agreement. "A wonderful idea mei. I say we strike at midnight," the red head said the moonlight flashing off his seafoam green eyes. As the time neared midnight gaara and the others minus nakane gather in the shadows of the roof after they had sealed all windows and doors. Jomei peeks around from his hiding place seeing gaara nod before the young midnight haired boy focused and made all the taps in the building turn on.

The water quickly gathers causing all inhabitants to rush to the roof like jomei said they would. A ginger haired man and two dark haired men rush through the door before stopping when they were surrounded by the supernatural beings. "Hello uncle Fū~" Ino said in a mock cheerful voice making the man glare at her and tenten as he pulled a gun aiming at the blonde girl while one of the dark haired men points his gun at tenten. The two men pull the triggers. Two glints fill everyone's sights as the two bullets were knocked downwards by two arrows. The three men look at where the arrows originated from their eyes landing on a silhouette standing on a rooftop several buildings away.

Nakane smirks as she watched the bullets hit the ground uselessly.

-earlier-

Gaara pulled his mate to the side after they had discussed their plans for that night. "I have a bad feeling about this can I ask you to keep watch at a distance?" He whispered his seafoam green eyes meeting her icy blue ones.

She smiles gently moving forward pressing a kiss on his nose. "'Course. I'll watch over them their mine now too," she said adjusting her bow on her shoulder.

-present-

"So that's why she wasn't here with us," Naruto said not seeing everyone else sweat drop at his oblivious nature.

"Alright we got sis as long distance support now let's do this!" Konohamaru said thrusting his fist into the air. All pack members were in wolf form as the assault began, Ino and Tenten started to fight off their uncle and his partner Torune while Naruto and the sisters easily killed the other guards.

All other pack members had their focus on the advanced guards known as ANBU, highly trained and deadly against humans, but against vampires and werewolves they were useless. They were easily slain by the pack and the vampires as everyone made their way toward Danzo.

"What is the meaning of this?" Danzo asked looking around at the carnage around him.

"You sent hunters after us you ass!" Gaara growled at the bandaged old man.

"Indeed I did, gotta get scum like you wolves way from my village and to make it even worse there's more vampires to try and kill." He said looking and Naruto's glowing red eyes.

"Just try it you old fuck!" Naruto said in his rage.

Danzo dodged an arrow that was coming at him but it hit Fū in the back causing him to be vulnerable to Ino's attack, she dug her claws into his chest and used her other hand to grab his head to snap his neck. A second arrow hit Torune in the leg while he was midair, when he landed Ino and Tenten tore him to shreds.

"No more bodyguards or ANBU to defend you now. Everyone lets get him!" Neji said just before he saw Danzo pull a gun and aim at Tenten. Neji ran over to Tenten and jumped in front of her just in time catching the bullet in his shoulder.

"Neji no!" Tenten screamed getting on all fours to see if her mate was okay.

"I'm fine! Get that fucker!" Neji said through his gritted jaws.

While they all were distracted by Neji Danzo quickly loaded another round into his flintlock pistol. He aimed the gun at Jomei and was about to pull the trigger until a wing appeared in front of Danzo, he turned to see a teal haired girl plunge her sword into his chest. "Die you asshole!" She said as his body fell to the ground from the force that she had on the blade.

The pack walked up to Danzo's body while Nakane walked behind them. "Well that ended quickly." Gaara said before hearing the thump of a body behind all of them, Gaara turned and yelled, "Nakane!"

They all gathered around her noticing the gunshot wound in her chest. "Sis! No, what do we do?" Jomei asked when another voice came along.

"Let me take a look at her." Said the new voice causing everyone to turn and see a blonde woman with rather large boobs walking toward them.

"Who are you lady?" Gaara asked while he and the rest of the pack got into defensive stances.

"I'm Tsunade, the village doctor." She said gently pushing past the pack. They felt that she wasn't a threat so they all turned back to human form. "This is and easy fix, won't take longer than a minute."

"Miss, can you help Neji too? He got shot as well." Ino said looking back at Tenten caressing her mate. Tsunade smiled and nodded.

"Hey, why are you helping us and why aren't you afraid of being around four different creatures?" Naruto asked.

Tsunade smirked and within a second she shifted into a flaming bird. Everyone backed up with shock seeing the creature she changed into. When the flames went out the feathers gained a scarlet color with a second orange color. "She's a Phoenix. They're very rare to meet." Gaara said as they all watched Tsunade drop several teardrops on both victims and within a minute they were both healed.

"Incredible, how did that happen?" Naruto asked.

"The tears of a Phoenix have healing powers, almost any wound can be healed with just three teardrops." Said Gaara as he knelt next to Nakane.

Nakane grumbled as she opened her eyes and saw two sea foam eyes looking at her. "Gaara, is Jomei okay?" She asked.

Gaara let out a sigh of relief when he saw she was okay, "yes babe, he's scratch free." And at that moment Jomei and Chewy jumped in as the large dog began to lap Nakane's face and Jomei fell from Chewy landing on his sister.

"You guys won't have to worry about being in the village because I'll be taking over the village from now on. You guys can all come and go as you please." Tsunade said smiling.


End file.
